unexpected returns
by twilightknight1594
Summary: The pharaoh left and everyone moved on. Everything went back to normal. But what if something happened to reunite the team? What would happen if the pharaoh returned?
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, disclaimer time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh in anyway, shape, or form. The credit for that goes to its creator.

Now on with the story.

Atem looked out his window. It was a calm night. All the fires from the palace produced a glow that might have even made a star jealous. The city had what appeared to be a blanket of light over it as well. He looked up and saw the real stars.

/_They do look envious/ _he thought.

He saw the constellations Sirius and Orion. Then he started to make his own constellations. For instance, he found a group of stars that looked just like the outline of the Millennium Puzzle. He looked down and held it in his hand. One year ago that night he had been trapped inside. Now he was free thanks to a boy named Yugi. A smile crossed his face.

_/I wonder what they could be up to./_ He wondered.

He thought of his friends. Yugi was the solver of the Millennium Puzzle. His partner is saving the world. Then there was Tea. She was always right there when he needed her, even when she really didn't know about him. All his friends were, even Kaiba. He was so prideful he would never admit it, but it was true. Joey had always had a problem with Kaiba's attitude. Funny how Joey used to pick at Yugi and now was one of his most supportive friends. Atem had witnessed him grow into a great duelist and a better person. Of course, he did go off the handle from time to time, but Tristan was always there to hold him back. Sometimes Duke too. Those three tried to be tough guys at times but were easily subdued by a few things. Food for instance.

_Grumble grumble. _His stomach made a noise at the thought of food. He hadn't thought about it but he hadn't eaten since probably around eight o'clock. It was probably about two in the morning now. He had had trouble sleeping for a few days.

_Grumble grumble._ His stomach sounded off again. /_Alright, alright. You win./_ A small late night snack wouldn't hurt him, he decided. With that, he started for the kitchen, trying to not wake those in the rooms he passed up.

The hall was a long corridor that was partially open to the courtyard. The ceiling was held up by pillars on the open side of the hall that had designs painted at their tops that made them look like extremely tall flowers. The courtyard was a sight to behold. There were plants of almost every variety there. At least, the ones that would grow in the Egyptian heat. There was also a long, shallow pool of water in the middle with a fountain at its center. On the sides were scenes that depicted everything from past ceremonies to normal life as an Egyptian. It was interesting to look at.

_/Ah, finally here. Now should I have some grapes or some melon or…what was that?/_ There was a noise at the other end of the kitchen. The pharaoh quickly spun around to see what could have caused the noise. Everyone who was supposed to be there was asleep. All save for the guards that is and they were doing what they do best, guarding. Not in the kitchen. Now the question was, what or who was causing that noise? Unfortunately he could only see an outline. He found two pieces of unused stone on the floor and used them to light a near-by torch. He picked it up and turned to face whatever was there. He was not ready for what he saw next.

"BAKURA!"

Ok, first chapter done. Tell me what you think.

Atem: I think you need to get that thief out of my kitchen.

Bakura: Can you blame me for wanting a meal? Really, have you seen the market food lately? It's not even worth the effort of stealing it.

Atem: I don't care. Get out!

Twilightknight1594: Ok boys calm down. You can yell at each other all you want in the next chapter. See ya next time!


	2. reasonings and annoyences

Hello everyone. Ok, here's chapter two.

Atem: Can he leave my kitchen now?

Bakura: Oh, get over it.

Twilightknight1594: eh hem.

Both:….

"Hello there your highness. So how have things been?" Bakura said with a devilish smile. He hadn't expected to get caught, but this was actually a pleasant surprise.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?!" Atem demanded to know.

"Be quiet! Stone makes things echo idiot. You'll have the whole palace swarming down upon us in less than five minutes if you don't keep it down."

"That may not be such a bad idea. I do have the king of thieves eating my grapes."

"Yes and they are quite delicious." He popped another one in his mouth and began to chew. Either he was really hungry or just trying to be irritating because it was really loud chewing.

_/I have never been able to get rid of him but this! How did he get in here? How…/_ A thought hit Atem. "How are you standing here?" He asked.

"Well I have two legs and two feet. When I put the feet on the ground the legs hold me up. And I thought you were intelligent." Bakura said sarcastically with a small grin.

"Not what I meant. How are you standing here in my kitchen when the whole kingdom knows that when Zork was defeated you should have been too?" Atem got a look of concern on his face.

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know about that would you? At least you asked. Most just cower away and call me a "ghost"." He said popping another grape in him mouth.

"We _are_ in the afterlife. What do they expect?" Atem asked. _/With all the reasons to cower from him why on Earth would they pick that one?/_

"That's what I said. However people can be so dense. Anyway, I guess I will take the time to explain." He let out a long sigh, ate another grape, and started talking. "You see, I was working for Zork to avenge my village and it is true that we were connected in a way but we were not the exact same being. Zork is ultimate darkness that has been around for eons but when you come right on down to it I'm still human." And with that he popped the rest of the grapes into his mouth.

"And so you were given a shot at the afterlife like everyone else." Atem stated.

"Pretty much." Bakura responded.

"But how could you be a part of Zork if you are human?" Atem wondered. When they had played the "ultimate shadow game" Bakura had clearly seemed to be a physical part of Zork since he said that was his representative on the field just like the pharaoh had been for him.

"I am a part of darkness just as you are a part of light. It's a matter of what sides that we pick really. You chose to side with that Horachkty character but you are not a part of her. Just on her side. Same as me and Zork." Bakura said. It did make sense. Seeing a Bakura had been a thief and Zork had risen when the items were made after Bakura had already reached about seven years of age they really weren't part of the same thing.

"So I am stuck with you." Atem said. He really didn't want to here the answer he knew was coming.

"Yes. For all of eternity I will be robbing your villages and towns and possibly coming by here every-so-often. You never know." Bakura's evil grin came back. He knew this bothered the king.

The pharaoh let out a short but aggravated sigh. _/I thought this was supposed to be a resting place./_

"Well at least it wont be boring. You cant possibly have that much to catch up on with your lackeys and aside from that after all the little adventures with those fools you called friends you are bound to want to do _something _after a while." Bakura said.

"First they are not "lackeys", they are my friends. Second, my friends in the 21st century are not fools and third, so long as everything is at peace I am happy. Unlike you I don't get a kick out of seeing people suffer." Atem said, a little angered.

"I don't get a kick out of it. I just like to see those who deserve it get what is coming to them." Bakura said putting on an innocent face.

"However you want to put it, you still laugh like a hyena when it happens." Atem said, taking the cheap shot. He knew it was a cheap shot but still, he had to score a point in this conversation some way.

"Back on the subject of those meddling fools you call friends in the 21st century." Bakura said, slightly aggravated. "Do you miss them?"

"Of what concern is that of yours?" Atem asked. /_Why would he ask that? What is he trying to do?/_ He got ready for some kind of verbal conflict.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to know how they were." Bakura said. He waited to continue till he saw the look on the pharaoh's face. It was one of confusion that he didn't see too often. He liked it. "I could tell you if you care."

"How?" Atem asked. He was a little shocked by what the tomb robber had said.

"I am on the darkness' side. I also have the Millennium Ring." He picked it up so the pharaoh could see it shine in the fire light of the torch.

"How did you get that?!" Atem almost yelled.

"Mahad needs to keep a closer eye on his valuables. Anyway, since these use shadow magic then I have a bit of an advantage from working with the lord of darkness for so long. I know all the tricks." Bakura said. "But again if you don't care then I will be on my way."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Tell me. I just want to know if they are ok."

"I'll do you one better."

"And what's that?"

"We'll just go see for ourselves."

"Wh-"

And with a flash of light they were gone.

Twilightknight1594: Long but necessary.

Atem: What are you scheming Bakura?

Bakura: Me? Scheme? Never. (innocent look)

Atem: Yeah, right.


	3. The return of the pharaoh

Atem: What did you do?!

Bakura: Nothing too terrible.

Atem: Give me a straight answer for once!

Twilightknight1594: While these two have a little chat please enjoy this chapter. Thank you.

Atem woke up not having a clue where he was. All he knew was that he had been talking to Bakura and then a flash of light and then… something. /_What happened?/_ He wondered as he slowly regained consciousness. He was about to get up and look around when an all too familiar voice broke the silence.

Bakura: "FINALLY! I thought you'd never wake up. Do you have any clue as to how long you were out? I've been standing around waiting for you for hours!"

Atem: "And why on Earth would you do that? You could have just left me here. Where is here exactly?"

Bakura: "Look around for yourself."

Atem did as instructed and was shocked by what he saw. There, probably a little less than a sixty feet away, was the backdoor to Domino High's cafeteria. Turning his head he saw the familiar trees that Yugi and his friends sat under while they ate lunch everyday, and there was the trash can that Joey seemed to have a knack of being dumped in before he had met Yugi and still had causing trouble on his list of hobbies. He looked up and saw the clock tower. 12:55pm. Lunch time.

Bakura: "Get down!" Bakura grabbed Atem by the back of the shirt and pulled him so hard that he wound up back on the ground.

Atem: "What was that for Bakura?!" He yelled. Only then did he realize that Bakura no longer looked like the Thief King. He looked like he did during the "Ultimate Shadow game" of his. He was wearing the same black jacket with the collar pointed up, the same blue and white striped t-shirt that was the same as the one Ryo would wear, and the same blue jeans that he had worn whenever he was in control. Then Atem realized he wasn't wearing the same clothes either. He had the blue jacket Yugi had worn as part of the Domino High school uniform, a black shirt that upon further examination was found to be sleeveless, and dark blue jeans. He still had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck but now it was being held to him by a chain instead of the piece of rope it was usually on. /_How…?/_ He wondered.

Bakura: "What are you gawking at?!" Then he looked down and realized the same thing Atem had. "Well, I figured we should blend in."

Atem: "Could have mentioned that."

Bakura: "Next time I'll just give you an outline of my plans point by point for his highness to read. How's that!" He said sarcastically.

Atem: "Alright, what is going on?"

Bakura: "Well, I said I was going to show you how they were. The only possible way to do that is to bring us here, but we have already discussed this."

Atem: "I didn't think you could really do this. I thought you were trying to mess with my head."

Bakura: "Didn't sound like it.'

Atem: "Ok, so back to my original question. Why didn't you just leave me here. I know you weren't watching over me and I know that you wouldn't have expended all that energy just so that I could see me friends. What are you not telling me?"

Bakura: "Well first off that is two questions, not one. Second, I didn't just leave you because, like you said, I have something to handle here as well and leaving you didn't serve my purposes. As for what I am not telling you…you'll find that out eventually."

Atem: "BAKURA…" But before he could finish he was cut off by a very familiar sound.

Unknown: "Alright Rich Boy, it's go time! Bring it on! I challenge you to a duel right now!"

Atem: "Joey?" It was. Joey Wheeler had made the scene. He wasn't alone either. Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Kaiba were there. Kaiba, of course, being the one Joey was yelling at using his usual nickname for the CEO. /_I guess Kaiba decided to finish his education here instead of home schooling./_ Kaiba hadn't really been appearing at school too often due to his opening Kaiba Land theme park and having the KC Grand Prix.

Kaiba: "Get out of my way you underdog. I don't have time to waste with you."

Joey: "WHAAAT! Ok, that does it!" Joey flipped out at being called an underdog. He would have gotten to Kaiba too if Tristan and Yugi hadn't jumped in between them and held Joey back. Kaiba, meanwhile, strolled off in the opposite direction while keeping his cool demeanor, clearly ignoring Joey's threats still being shouted.

/_Some things never change./_ Atem thought with a smile. Bakura saw him smiling and couldn't help but utter a small, un-noticeable chuckle.

/_What he sees in those fools I will never understand./_ He thought._ /I guess we had better get this started./_

Bakura: "What are you waiting for? Go over there before the blonde fool has a heart attack." Atem gave him a look of curiosity but didn't say anything. He had more important matters to attend to.

Yugi: "Joey, you have to not let him get to you."

Tristan: "You'd think he would be used to this by now."

Tea: "Anybody else, yeah, Joey, not a chance." She said with a sigh.

Atem: "Now I would have to disagree with that." Everybody, even the raving Joey, shut-up and gave a look that was some mix of disbelief, extreme happiness, and some other emotion that is so far nameless. They all just stared at him for a few minutes, not believing their eyes.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea: "PHARAOH!!"

Twilightknight1594: And there you go.

Atem: Well this is a pleasant twist.

Bakura: See, I'm not all that bad.

Atem: I can disagree. Remember that you said you had something to do there too.

Bakura: Since when are you the one with a good memory?

Twilightknight1594: Thanks for reading.


	4. reunions

Twilightknight1594: Okay everyone, here is chapter 4.

Atem: Please enjoy.

Bakura: Why are you being so cheery?

Atem: I just go reunited with my friends. Who wouldn't be?

Bakura: Suit yourself.

Atem: "Hello."

Yugi: "It cant be…"

Atem: "It is." Joey and Tristan turned to each other and then…

Joey and Tristan: "LITTLE BUDDY!!" They both ran over and gave Atem a hug in typical Joey and Tristan style, meaning that it was more of a headlock than an actual hug.

Atem: "Little…Buddy…?" Atem could barley breathe.

Tea: "Oh, Atem, I cant believe you're back." She said through her tears or joy.

Yugi: "Ok guys, you can let him go. I don't think he can breathe."

Joey and Tristan: "Oh." They said in unison. They both released Atem who then started to catch his breath and cough a little. That had been a headlock to top all headlocks.

Tristan: "Dude, I cant believe that we're actually seeing you!"

Joey: "Yeah, we thought you were gone Little Buddy!"

Atem: " 'Little Buddy?'" he said, giving Joey his "Are you sure about that?" look.

Tristan: "He's right. He has a name now Joey. You need to use it."

Joey: "Hey, you used it too. Besides, the fun with names is that you can make nicknames. Now, you are taller than Yug, so "Little Buddy" wont work…"

Yugi. "Joey!" however, that fell on deaf ears because Joey was already going back and forth between the two trying to find something to turn into a nickname. Everyone sighed save for Atem who just had a look that said something like "That's Joey" on his face. While Joey was occupied Tea took the opportunity to speak.

Tea: "So, how did you get here Atem."

Bakura: "I believe that is where I but in." he said as he walked out of the shadows that he was standing in.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi: "BAKURA!"

Bakura: "Well, me getting the same reception as the king of Egypt. Now that is something." He said sarcastically.

Joey: "What're you doin' here?!" he said as he raised his fist getting ready for a fight.

Atem: "Joey, calm down. _He_ is how I got here."

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi: "Huh?"

Bakura: "It's true."

Tristan: "_He _did something _nice_ for a change? I'm sorry pharaoh but I don't buy it."

Bakura: "If memory serves, I controlled you like a puppet once." He said, glaring at Tristan. "If I can do that, I can do all sorts of things. Although, it wouldn't take much to control your small mind." This time everyone glared at him.

Tristan: "WHY I OUTTA!!" and he ran toward Bakura only to be stopped by Yugi.

Yugi: "Ok Tristan, I don't think that is necessary."

Tristan: "But Yug…" he said, slightly disappointed at not getting to bash the Thief King's face in.

Bakura: "And that is how it happened the first time too. Honestly, do you people ever learn or do you just assume that one day you'll get lucky?" He said with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Kaiba: "What are you dweebs doing?" Kaiba showed up out of nowhere, just like Bakura had scaring Joey and Tristan a little.

Joey: "We'll show you!" and with that everyone stepped aside to reveal Atem and Bakura to Kaiba.

Kaiba: "…what the…" he said with the same look the others had had earlier.

Joey: "Whoa, where's a camera?! Seto Kaiba is speechless!" but as soon as he said it, Kaiba had recovered and was staring at Bakura.

Kaiba: "You owe me." he said coolly.

Bakura: "Pardon?" Bakura said genuinely surprised. _/What is this fool talking about?/_

Kaiba: "You left before we could finish our duel. You owe me." Everyone just looked confused.

Bakura: "Ah, yes. I would but I achieved what I wanted to with that. Sorry, not interested." Kaiba was about to speak, but then the bell rang.

Joey: "Ahh….And we didn't get to eat lunch." Joey said holding his stomach and suddenly looking really depressed.

Tea: "You'll live."

Tristan: "But Tea, you know that we're worthless without food!" he said with a similar look to Joey's.

Tea: "You're worthless with food…" she mumbled only loud enough for Yugi, Kaiba, Atem, and Bakura to hear. Kaiba got a smile on his face and Bakura let out a small chuckle.

Yugi: "Well, we have class. Meet us at my grandpa's shop ok Atem?"

Atem: "Got it."

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea: "See ya Pharaoh!" Kaiba just walked inside as everyone said there goodbyes. _/I may have to pay a visit to Yugi's shop as well./_ he thought.

Bakura: "Now, we have three hours to kill and…"

_Grumble, grumble. /I forgot to get my snack…/ _Atem thought.

Bakura: "Well, I know what your plans are."

Atem: "And yours?"

Bakura: "I need to find Ryo." he said with an evil grin. And with that they went separate ways.

Twilightknight1594: For those of you who don't know, the duel Kaiba refers to is when Bakura got Kaiba to duel him on top of Kaiba Corp. by threatening Mokuba. The whole point of that duel was to get Kaiba's attention and to give him the Millennium Eye which led to him going to Egypt. Also, the underdog comment that is an insult to Joey was used during the KC Grand Prix. Yugi said that Joey reminded him of that card and even though that is actually a complement Joey didn't take it that way. The others joked with him about it and Kaiba used it as an insult.

Atem: Leave it to Kaiba to think of a duel he didn't finish as soon as he saw you.

Bakura: Yes, well, that was unfortunate that we couldn't finish but I have another engagement that I simply had to go to.

Atem: Like making causing trouble for someone else.

Bakura: None of your business pharaoh.

Twilightknight1594: See ya later.


	5. the beginning

Twilightknight1594: While the other two are being amazingly silent, lets get on with the next chapter!

Ryo Bakura was walking down the sidewalk just like every other day. He had been feeling ill that day and was going home early. _/I hope it's just a cold./_ he thought to himself. He took time to acknowledge his surroundings. He was passing one of the few parks in Domino City. Namely, Domino Park. It was especially beautiful this time of year due to the cherry blossoms blooming. Soon the cherry blossom festival would start. It was only a matter of days. There were small children there on trips with their classes having pick nicks and playing games. He turned the corner. He passed several alleyways and thought he saw someone in one of them. _/How odd. It's not too safe to walk down these. Oh well, not my problem./ _and he kept walking. After a few steps he could have sworn someone was following him.

Ryo: "Hello?" he said as he turned. No one was there. /_Probably just my imagination./_ he thought, trying to clam himself down. Never the less, he walked a little faster. He got that feeling again and turned once more.

Ryo: "Hello." he said a little louder and a little more panicked. "Is there someone there? Do you need help?" No response came. Now freaked out to an extent that he couldn't talk himself out of he started to jog. Then he heard loud footsteps behind him, and they were closing in. He turned his head to look behind him while he ran and saw nothing and as he turned his head back forward….

Ryo: "AHHHHHH!!" he slammed into something and fell to the ground, his books spreading out along the ground. He was too scared to look up so he just waited to see what would happen to him. Then the voice came.

Bakura: "RYO!" Ryo looked up with a start. "Has anyone ever told you that you scream like a girl?" Ryo was too shocked to speak.

/_It cant be! It cant! Not him! Not again!/_ he was freaking out at the sight of the tomb robber. The very person who had plagued his life for years after his father had given him the Millennium Ring. Ryo just stared up at Bakura

Bakura: "If you aren't going to speak at least stand up." he said, slightly annoyed. Ryo did as he commanded.

Ryo: "Wh-wh-wh-why are you here?" he stuttered.

Bakura: "Ah, so you haven't gone mute. I'm here because there are some loose ends to tie up. Loose ends Yugi and his friends happen to specialize in."

Ryo: "If you are here for them, then why bother me?" Ryo stood pretty much shaking.

Bakura: "Because whether you like it or not you are included in that little group. You were the holder of the Millennium Ring. You are as involved as they are and I am."

Ryo: "So what are you saying?"

Bakura: "Well I am saying, and I cant believe that I am saying it, that I need some form of help in this and unfortunately for me you and those fools are all that is available."

/_Did he just ask what I think he asked?/_ Ryo wondered. It was true. The King of Thieves had asked _him_ for help. "No."

Bakura: "What?!" he pretty much yelled with a look of utter surprise on his face for the second time that day.

Ryo: "You heard me. I said no. After all the things you have done to me and my friends there is no way on Earth that I would ever consider helping you to tie your shoes, not to mention do what ever this is you are asking for help with now." he said in a way that took Bakura completely off guard.

/_He got a backbone. How dare he defy me. Doesn't he know that I can control him to do whatever I want?/_ "You are daring to defy me?!" Bakura said in rage.

Ryo: "Yes. We are separate now and you cant control me anymore." he said, his confidence growing with every second.

Bakura: "You really want to go to the shadow realm don't you?"

Ryo: "No, but I would rather that then help you."

/_Time for a different approach./ _"Well, then I guess you will just see your world obliterated by darkness." Bakura said non-chalauntly.

Ryo: "You wouldn't…Just because I wouldn't help you?!"

Bakura: "Not me. Someone worse."

Ryo: "There is actually someone worse than you?"

Bakura: "SHUT-UP! Look, unless you want you, your friends, and your father, wherever he may be, to die in some terrible way and the world you know to cease to exist then you will help me!" Ryo looked at the tomb robber. He actually seemed since.

Ryo: "What do you care if we all die? You have tortured me like is was going out of style, sent countless others to the shadow realm, tried to steal the Millennium Items from numerous people, and tried to end the world for a second time. That shouldn't phase you at all. In fact, you should be happy."

Bakura: "How do you even know about that last one? You were out cold."

Ryo: "Yugi filled me in. How'd you know I was out cold?"

Bakura: "Because you are weak. Look, there is more to it than that but if you want to find out then meet me at Yugi's house at three o'clock. Everyone will be there, including the pharaoh, so you wont need to worry about me pulling anything. Well, actually I take that back. You can worry but you will have some form of protection in the event that I do." He smiled an evil smile just to freak out Ryo, and it worked.

Ryo: _gulp _"So Atem is here too? How'd you even get here anyway?"

Bakura: "Same way the ring kept finding you when they tried to get rid of it."

Ryo: "Ah. Alright, but only because it means the safety of my few friends. And also because you are hiding something that I don't want to go without knowing."

Bakura: "I don't care what your reasons are so long as you show-up. Actually, speaking of being places, why aren't you at school?"

Ryo: "I felt ill. I had to go home and rest."

Bakura let out a short laugh. "That is the oldest one in the book."

Ryo: "I'm not skipping!"

Bakura: "Right. Sure you're not." and with that he walked away with a smile, Ryo calling back at him proclaiming his innocence. Bakura already knew he wasn't skipping but he loved messing with his former host.

Other side of Domino:

Atem walked out of the restraunt and started to head to Yugi's. Yugi's grandpa would sure be surprised. Atem wondered how he was. The old man seemed to have more energy than Yugi sometimes. It really was amazing. He had even gotten himself into the KC Grand Prix and duel Joey and almost win. Somehow, the pharaoh knew he had been doing fine. Then, the Millennium Puzzle activated. It sensed a dark energy. /_Bakura?/_ Atem wondered. He turned down the alley that the power was coming from.

Atem: "Bakura, are you down here?" there was no response for a few minutes and then something slammed into him. The last thing he heard was a loud screech.

Twilightknight1594: End chapter 5.

Bakura: Since when do you hate his highness?

Twilightknight1594: I don't.

Atem: Then what's up with this?

Bakura: Shouldn't you be kidnapped somewhere?

Atem: Can it.

Twilightknight1594: Look, that happened for a reason. Don't worry, you'll find out next chapter. Till then!


	6. duels settled and kings found

Twilightknight1594: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I have run into a bit of a busy time.

Bakura: You should get your priorities straight.

Atem: Especially since you left off with me being attacked!

Twilightknight1594: Sorry! Sue me why don't you?

Bakura: Ok. I wonder how much Kaiba's lawyer pays.

Atem: I'm pretty sure he _is _his lawyer.

Bakura: The heck with that idea then.

Twilightknight1594: Oh, drop it. I'm writing now so you two can just can it. Anyway, thanks for being patient and here it is. Chapter 6.

RIIINNNGG! The doorbell rang loud and clear signifying that the first of his guests had arrived. Yugi got up and went to the door. Through the window he could tell that it was Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

Yugi: "Hi guys! You know that you guys don't have to use the doorbell. Come on in."

Tea: "Yeah, but then we'd be barging in." Tea explained. Joey and Tristan, on the other hand, had other things on their minds.

Joey: "So Yug, can we raid your fridge? We haven't eaten since breakfast!" At the reminder Yugi's stomach growled. "I take that as a yes!" And with that Joey and Tristan were at the fridge digging through everything and shoving food in their mouths. Yugi laughed.

Yugi: "We might as well since we are still waiting on Atem and Bakura." he said to Tea.

Tea: "I guess. Although, they don't have to do that like they will never eat again."

Yugi: "Yeah, but that's just how they are. Lets go before they get it all."

**30 minutes later:**

After having a small feast and loosing complete track of time the group realized that neither Atem nor Bakura were there yet.

Yugi: "Where do you think they are?"

Joey: "It's not like the pharaoh to be late."

Tea: "They'll probably show-up any second." and almost as if on cue Yugi's grandpa came in.

Solomon: "Yugi, Ryo is in the shop and his behaving a little strangely. I didn't let him in because I didn't know what would happen. It reminded me of when he had the Millennium Ring."

Yugi smiled. He knew who it was, and if no one else was sure they would know after they heard a yell that could have only come from one person.

Bakura: "LET ME IN YOU OLD FOOL BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" He also yelled something in ancient Egyptian but nobody really wanted to know what he was saying. Yugi's grandfather apparently did though, because he turned a shade whiter.

Yugi: "Let him in grandpa. He isn't going to do anything." Yugi said with a shy smile. Solomon paused for a few minutes but then went to let the yelling Bakura in.

Bakura: "Alright, I know I'm late so no one say anything and as for you pharaoh, I don't want any snide comments!" Clearly, he was ticked off. Then he got a good look at the room and noticed the pharaoh was missing. "Where _is_ his highness anyway?"

Yugi: "We don't know. We thought he was with you."

Bakura: What do I look like, his keeper? Aside from that, I thought that that was your job little Yugi." he said with a small smile. However, getting no reaction he continued. "We split up after we left your school. I thought he went to get something to eat and that shouldn't take three hours." he stopped and thought for a minute. "That is, unless he decided to steal something. With the way he's been pampered he probably couldn't take candy from a blind baby."

Joey: "The pharaoh is NOT a thief Bakura!" he said while standing and getting ready to punch out the thief king again.

Yugi: "Look, maybe he just thought of something he had to do and is just running late. He'll show-up." he said while trying to calm Joey down.

/_What could possibly keep his highness from a meeting with his friends?/ _Bakura wondered._ /The one time I actually want his presence for something other than that puzzle and he is late. Figures/_

After a brief silence everyone looked up because they heard a door slam and then running.

Yugi: "Atem?" he wondered out loud. Then Ryo burst into the room.

Ryo: "I'm sorry!" he panted. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Yugi: "It's ok Ryo! Bakura just got here too so it's not as bad as you think."

Ryo: "He was lat?" he said as he blinked unbelievably. "Well then I guess he cat yell at me."

Tristan: "What are you talking about? How's you even know about this?"

Tea: "Yeah, you left early so nobody could tell you."

Bakura: "I told him. He wasn't that hard to find."

Ryo: "He caught me on my way home." he said, recovered from his long run. "I over slept. Sorry I didn't knock but I didn't want to disturb what was being discussed."

Bakura: "Yes, running in here like madman doesn't disturb anything at all."

Ryo shot him a dirty look but then noticed Atem's absence. "Where's the pharaoh?"

Bakura: "That is the conversation you interrupted by running in here like a madman." he said with a bit of a smile. He loved to annoy his former host. It was so easy.

Joey: "We don't know where he is. We're just kinda waitin' him out." Joey put his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffee table.

Ryo: "Now that's odd. Hey, can you pass me a roll?"

While Ryo ate and Bakura glared everyone was worrying about the pharaoh. No one knew where he was and he was late. Things like that never meant anything good when they happened to the pharaoh.

**In the other room:**

Solomon: "Hello Kaiba. To what do I owe the honor of having you visit?" He really was curious about why Kaiba could be there. The last time he showed up he took the Blue Eyes White Dragon card and ripped it in half.

Kaiba: "Where's Yugi?" he asked coolly.

Solomon: "He's in there." He said while pointing behind him towards the door separating the shop from the rest of the house. Kaiba walked through and saw Joey asleep on the couch and Tristan putting tissues up his nose. Everyone save for Bakura was cracking up with laughter. That didn't wake Joey though. A heard of elephants couldn't do that if they were running straight through the living room. Bakura was the first to notice Kaiba's presence.

Bakura: "Well hello."

Kaiba: "What's going on here? It sounds lie a bunch of hyenas going off." Everyone turned and looked at Kaiba.

Yugi: "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" he turned to Bakura. "Did you get him to come too?"

Bakura: "No."

Kaiba: "I am here for my duel."

Bakura: "You're here for _that_? I already told you that I have already accomplished what I wanted to with that. However, since his highness is so late…I suppose that I could take some time and send you to the Shadow Realm." he said with is usual overconfident dueling smirk on.

Kaiba: "You're on."

Tristan: "Why is this so important to you anyway Kaiba? I mean, It's no like Yugi creamed you again or anything." Kaiba shot Tristan a glare and returned his gaze to Bakura.

Kaiba: "I'm doing this because he threatened Mokuba and escaped before I was done with him."

Ryo: "You did _what_?!"

Bakura: "Can I help it if this guy is so hard to get out of his office to duel?" he shrugged. "He's just like the priest. Always so serious about his work. I guess some things never change." he smiled knowing he had scored a point before the duel had even begun. Although he didn't deny it anymore, only the mention of the past made Kaiba mad. He didn't like the thought of those "hocus pocus mind tricks" being real.

Bakura: "We'll be back momentarily everyone. Well, at least one of us will." The two walked out the door and got to the shop door. "After you, sir. One must show respect to the priests above him." he said mockingly. Kaiba scoffed and went through the door followed by Bakura.

Ryo: "I hope he isn't serious about that Shadow Game."

Yugi: "Unfortunately, he probably is."

Tea: "Yeah, since when does Bakura joke about a Shadow Game?"

Tristan: "Kaiba'll beat him."

Tea: "Yeah but Bakura has thousands of years of experience and isn't an opponent to just brush off."

Ryo: "Yes, and this time he doesn't have me to hold him back."

Tristan: "The day that Kaiba looses to anyone in an honest duel aside from Yugi is the day the world ends. He was number one before Yugi."

Tea: "He did loose to Dartz."

Tristan: "And the world almost ended that day."

Yugi: "This is a Shadow Game. Joey would have beaten Marik's dark side if he hadn't been in one and passed out."

Tristan: "Aside from that."

Ryo: "That is a big thing to over look. Joey almost beat Marik?"

Yugi: "Yeah, you were in the Shadow Realm for that."

Tristan: "Look, all I'm saying is that Kaiba is still a good duelist. He'll win."

Tea: "Although we do need Bakura around for this explanation."

Ryo: "And if he is gone and we cant find Atem then how will we let him out?"

Tristan: "We should probably go stop them then. Kaiba have his revenge later."

Everyone left the shop and started walking down the road to the park where duelists usually went when they wanted to duel. There hadn't been any tournaments lately since the KC Grand Prix. Kaiba was busy and even though he had acknowledged Yugi and the King of Games his main rival was still Atem. They had almost gotten there when they spotted Atem on the other side of the street not looking so good.

Joey: "ATEM!" Everyone started to rush over relieved that he had been found and now worried about the mysterious injuries their friend had.

/_What could be happening now?_/ Yugi wondered as he rushed ahead only hoping that the explanation was anything but world ending.

Twilightknight1594: And now he is found.

Atem: I would still love to know why I had to be the target of whatever attacked.

Twilightknight1594: I'll tell you next chapter.


	7. the beginning of the end

Twilightknight1594: Here is chapter seven.

Bakura: Now they get to see me give Kaiba a reminder of his Shadow Realm experience with Pegasus.

Atem: Don't underestimate him Bakura.

Bakura: Oh please, I have much more experience with this than he will ever have.

Atem: Maybe, but this is with holograms with rules built in. Not actual monsters.

Bakura: Still the same principle.

Twilightknight1594: Anyway, here we go.

Since he had just woken up he wasn't coherent enough to look both ways before crossing the street at rush hour and nearly got run-over by about seven cars trying to reach Atem.

Tristan: "Hey, Atem, what happened?" he asked holding up his friend who was minorly injured. He got there quicker than Joey because he used the cross walk.

Atem: "Where is Bakura?"

Joey: "Whoa, slow down there pharaoh. First tell us what happened."

Atem: "Some shadow creature attacked me in an alley about three blocks from here. I had a hard time of it but I managed to beat it. Now where is Bakura."

Yugi: "He is in a duel with Kaiba."

Atem: "What? Tell me it isn't a Shadow Game."

Ryo: "Knowing him, probably."

Atem: "Then let's hurry."

Joey: "Let me help ya buddy."

Atem: "I'm fine Joey. I'm not seriously hurt. Just a few scratches here and there."

Joey: "Well, ok." Looking at his friend there did only appear to be a scratch on his left cheek and some rips in his shirt. Nothing too bad but pretty misleading from a distance. He probably had hurt his leg in some way though because he did have a slight limp. Atem lead the way and everyone started to run towards the park where they could already see that a Shadow Game had begun. The dark sphere of energy looked like an pitch black cloud that you only see in the worst of storms. It had light flashing like lightning that added to the stormy look. When they got there they could see the full size of it. The sphere was huge. At least twenty feet long and probably ten feet high.

Yugi: "How are we going to get in there?"

Tristan: "Yeah, getting into your and Pegasus' Shadow Game was impossible."

Atem: "Yes, but only because he made it that way. You also didn't have the Puzzle with you." The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and Atem walked through the dark wall of energy closely followed by his friends. Inside they couldn't tell who was winning because both players had their best monsters out. Kaiba had his Blue-Eyes White Dragon out with two face down cards and Bakura had a monster that resembled Diabound with one card face down.

Atem: "Bakura! End this now! There is something serious that we need to discuss!" he yelled.

Bakura: "So you decided to show yourself. Look at you. You look like you got attacked by some kind of…." He cut himself short.

Atem: "Shadow creature?" Atem finished his sentence for him.

Bakura: "I believe that we will have to cut this short too Kaiba. Apparently we don't have as much time as I thought."

Kaiba: "Oh it's over Bakura. It's my turn and I have just the cards to win. I activate polymerization to fuse my Blue-Eyes on the field and the two in my hand to form my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" There was a swirl of light as the three creatures merged.

Atem: "Now there is something I haven't seen in a while."

Kaiba: "Now I attack!"

Bakura: "Simpleton. Don't you think I have a plan? I activate Mirror Force. Now your precious Blue-Eyes is no more powerful than anything else I have sent to the graveyard."

Kaiba: "Not really. Reveal face-down card! Trap Jammer! Now by giving up one card in my hand I can negate the activation of your trap. Now Blue-Eyes, destroy his Diabound and the rest of his life points!"

Bakura: "AAAHHH!" he yelled as he was hit with the blast.

The light faded and they were all standing in the park with a few people giving them curious looks. Kaiba stood to the right with a satisfied look on his face. To the left laid Bakura. Unmoving and looking like he was asleep. Actually, he was now in the Shadow Realm. Everyone walked over and just looked at him not really sure what to do.

Joey: "So, Atem, you can get him back right?"

Atem: "I can try." He activated the Millennium Puzzle and closed his eyes. Everyone just waited while he was searching the Shadow Realm. Finally, after a few moments of searching, he found Bakura's soul. Amazingly he wasn't experiencing any tragic scene or some type of torture like he claimed would happen to those he sent there. He was just standing there with a frustrated look on his face. Atem let out a mental sigh. "This is why we came for you."

Bakura: "Oh, don't tell me you came for me. I can get out by myself thank you very much." And with that he activated the Millennium Ring and was gone. Atem went back to his own mind and opened his eyes to see Bakura already awake and getting up.

Tristan: "Told you Kaiba would win."

Yugi: "So you could bring him back."

Atem: "Actually, he left himself out. I just watched"

Bakura: "Another thing I will have to thank Zorc for." He said brushing himself off.

Atem: "EXCUSE ME! What do you _mean_ another thing you will have to thank Zorc for?"

Joey: "You make it sound like he is still…"

Tea: "still alive." she finished.

Bakura: "Yes, well. Partly. He exists in a small way. Horackty could subdue him to where he couldn't do anything else but you can never erase the darkness completely."

Atem: "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Bakura: "Unfortunately I am not."

Tristan: "What do you mean unfortunately? You were working for the guy right? You should be glad that he is still around. That way you could take another shot at Atem."

Atem: "Yes, why aren't you excited? Or is that why you brought us here? So that you can wipe us all out at once?" Everyone gave Bakura a mix of worried and angry looks. Even Kaiba.

Bakura: "Quite the opposite really. You see, this time he wants my hide as well."

Yugi: "Why?"

Bakura: "For failing twice. He says that he has lost all his patience with me and now is going to eradicate me body and soul. Whatever is left of me he said he would find some entertaining way of disposing of it." He shuddered at whatever he had just imagined.

Joey: "So he is coming back again!"

Bakura: "Not entirely. Like I said, he was subdued by Horackty so he is weaker. He isn't the immediate threat because right now he cant fight. That wont be a problem for a few more millennia."

Atem: "So then what is the problem?"

Bakura: "He might be out of commission but his army of shadow creatures isn't. Now he is going to use them to find me and to destroy this world instead of the world of ancient Egypt. I thought there was more time then this but I apparently was wrong."

Atem: "Yes, I would say a few days of notice sooner would have been nice."

Tristan: "At least."

Bakura: "How am I supposed to know his plans? What am I, a mind reader?"

Atem: "No but you did work with him. Shouldn't you know his plans or at least his strategies?"

Bakura: "I am sorry but I have been on the run and battling my own henchmen for half a year. I couldn't exactly send you a postcard."

Atem: "HALF A YEAR!!" That is how long you have known and you have said nothing?!" he yelled. Everyone else just glared at him.

Bakura: "Look, I couldn't get to you because the henchmen supplied by Zorc were now trying to kill me so I had to deal with them. Sorry but that is how that goes. At least you know now."

Tristan: "What are we gonna do against a whole army?" Everyone looked worried save for Atem who just kept glaring at Bakura.

Kaiba: "You geeks wouldn't be able to tie your shoes without me would you?" Everyone turned to Kaiba.

Atem: "Kaiba?"

Kaiba: "As much as I hate to admit it that whole Egypt thing didn't seem like a dream. I really don't like the idea of it but if that is real like you people claim then I am not about to let some figments of myth come running through here and ruin my city. Especially after I have taken so much time to rise to the top. Count me in."

Ryo: "Now that is unexpected."

Joey: "Tell me about it. Rich Boy wantin' to help? Somebody pinch me. OW!"

Tristan: "You said "pinch me"."

Atem: "Thank you Kaiba."

Bakura: "Now then we should start planning before the unthinkable happens." Just as he finished his sentence there was a loud crash. Everyone turned to the source of the noise.

Joey: "Too late!"

Tea: "Oh man!"

Atem: "BAKURA!"

Bakura: "NOT MY FAULT THIS TIME!" The was a giant black mass in the sky that looked just like the shadow game had from the outside. The only difference was that this thing was churning out monsters left and right. Giant winged creatures and creatures that looked like shadows come to life. Monsters with fangs and claws so sharp they looked like they could cut through metal with a single swipe. Zombie soldiers dressed in full battle armor, carrying spears and marching in formation out of the sky.

Joey: "Oh no, say it ain't so!"

Atem: "Unfortunately Joey, I don't think I can."

Tristan: "Well guys, here we go again."

Ryo: "Can I just go home?" he whimpered.

Bakura: "No you coward! You will stand and you will fight!"

Yugi: "Ok guys, once more then."

Tea: "I don't think were going to like this."

Atem: "Everyone brace yourselves. This is not going to be easy."

And so the battle for the world began once again.

Atem: It's next chapter and you still haven't said why I was the target.

Twilightknight1594: Because Bakura was the one in a Shadow Game and who had to explain everything and you were the only one left who really could take one a shadow creature.

Atem: …I guess that is good reasoning.

Twilightknight1594: I didn't want to target Yugi or Joey or anyone else because that would have just been a mess.

Atem: I suppose you have a good point.

Bakura: Excuse me but what about me having the Lord of Shadows on my tail?

Twilightknight1594: I thought you liked seeing people get what they deserve?

Bakura: Don't even go there. I haven't caused him problems for a year.

Atem: I just hope we can end this.

Twilightknight1594: Find out next time. See ya!


	8. Darkness ascends

Twilightknight1594: Ok, here is the next chapter.

Bakura: Finally.

The swirling darkness continued to grow. The original cloud had grown to touch the horizon and blot out the sun covering everything with an eerie purpley-red glow. The rest of the sky seemed to be fighting to keep its crystalline blue purity, but to no avail. The army of shadow creatures came flooding out of the expanding black mass. Each creature was as gruesome as the next and now that they had covered some ground they began to destroy. Everything and anything was either burned or dismantled or just destroyed by some invisible force. In mere minutes the once prosperous city of Domino had been to its knees and it seemed like the world was ending and in effect, it was. The only light was produced by the flames and the only sounds were those of monsters destroying and or the people screaming and running for their lives. The only people who hadn't started to run were part of a small group in a park not yet hit by the tornado of doom.

Yugi: "What should we do?" he whispered and he shook.

Joey: "What _can_ we do?"

Atem: "We need to find shelter. There is no way to out run this."

Tristan: "Then what are we standing here for? Lets go!" And with that the group ran for the nearest building. It was an abandoned apartment building that had already been ravaged by some flying demons. Everything was strewn about and either broken or damaged in some way. Everyone rushed in with Atem in the lead and Bakura in the rear. As soon as they got in Bakura slammed the door shut and leaned against it for extra support. Everyone save for Bakura ran to the back of the room with Atem standing in front of them ready to face any monster that could get past Bakura. As they got there they saw Zorc's soldiers walk past the windows. Fortunately, they didn't attempt to enter, probably because it had already been attacked.

Ryo: "What are we going to do?"

Atem: "Nothing if things don't change. We need a plan."

Bakura: "A few more Millennium Items wouldn't hurt either."

Yugi: "But they are all gone. They fell underground after Atem left."

Bakura: "Then we'll have to go get them from their previous owners."

Atem: "We? I am staying here. I probably cant do much but I wont leave my friends and this world unprotected."

Bakura: "Fine. I'll go on my own. I just hope that they either agree to come with me or to hand the items over."

Tristan: "Oh no. You're not going by yourself."

Joey: "He's right. How do we know that you wont just leave and not come back? You've already said that they're after you too."

Atem: "Joey, we don't have a choice. He is the only one who can go back and I am not going to leave you guys unprotected. Aside from that, you cant go with him because you will draw too much attention. No one is going to trust him if you guys are around."

Bakura: "Like they will trust me anyway."

Atem: "You will have a higher chance if you don't come with a person they could mistake for an accomplice. Bakura, when you go, bring my diadianhk."

Bakura: "There would be no point in going if I didn't." He turned to Joey and Tristan. "You two, come and hold this door shut." Joey and Tristan looked at the pharaoh who gave them a nod and they ran over. Bakura walked away from the door and in a flash of light he was gone.

Tea: "I still don't understand why you cant go. You have the Millennium Puzzle. Shouldn't that work?"

Ryo: "Yes. I really don't trust him either but I didn't think that starting an argument with him would be a good idea."

Atem: "He is the only one who can navigate his way through the Shadow Realm. Also; if for no other reason; he is going to want to help us because he is in danger too. He cant handle this on his own and he knows it. If he stayed there and we failed he would have no one else to turn to."

Tristan: "I guess that makes sense. But couldn't he go to your court? I mean, if Egypt was under attack, then they would do anything to protect it, right?"

Atem: "Almost anything. Seto would probably offer his to Zorc as a peace treaty. They hate him to no end."

Joey: "No reason to trust him or like him. I guess we will just have to go with this. I do like the offering to Zorc idea though."

Atem: "We aren't doing that Joey."

Joey: "WHY?! All he has ever done is cause us trouble."

Atem: "Because even _he _doesn't deserve that torment."

Tristan: "That little…he's just using us."

Tea: "Is it really that surprising?"

Yugi: "Let's just focus on the problem at hand. At least he is helping us. It certainly wouldn't be good if he were on Zorc's side. Like the pharaoh said, we need to come with a plan to keep the city standing until Bakura gets back." Everyone started to discuss different strategies and trying to come up with some form of a plan. Everyone save for Ryo that is. He was standing in the far corner of the room, looking out the window, and being perfectly silent.

/_Why would he ask for help? He's too prideful. At least by what I hear anyway. He normally would just try to take Zorc on himself and then trick him or something. What is he hiding…?/ _Ryo's thoughts were cut short.

Joey: "Hey, Ryo! You got any ideas?"

Ryo: "Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening." he said innocently. No way was he going to let everyone else know what he was thinking. Joey wanted to offer Bakura to Zorc. If he told Joey that he thought something else was behind Bakura wanting to help Joey would never drop it. It would only make things worse. Ryo walked over and joined the others in conversation, more listening then anything else, but still included.

**Egypt: Afterlife:**

The sun was about to set when he looked at the horizon but even so, the heat would still have been unbearable to anyone who wasn't used to it. He surveyed his surroundings and found them to be not what he had expected. He had meant to be in the palace. Anywhere would have sufficed, especially the treasury, but the middle of the dessert was not what he had in mind. /_Oh well/_ he thought _/might as well get going./ _and with that he began to walk. It was going to be a very long walk.

**Palace courtyard:**

_/What a peaceful day. It's not raining, nothing is going wrong, and the world is at peace./_ She started to skip along the colored stones in the courtyard. _Red, blue, red, blue, left, right, left, right./ _she thought to herself. She was so pre-occupied with what she was doing that she didn't even notice someone walk right beside her.

Unknown: "Mana."

Mana: "Ah!" she yelled as her concentration was broken and she fell to the ground. "Master Mahad! Don't scare me like that!"

Mahad: "Sorry." he said through small chuckles. He offered Mana a hand and pulled her to her feet. She then sat on the edge of the pool and played with the fish. The orange fish were pretty, he had to admit, but he had more important matters to attend to. "Mana, have you seen the pharaoh? I haven't seen him all day and Seto wishes to challenge him to a game of senet."

Mana: "Hmm… I haven't seen him either come to think of it." She shrugged. "I guess he's out doing something."

Mahad: "It isn't like him to leave and not tell anyone."

Mana: "Maybe he did and they had to leave and do something important. Or maybe he went riding this morning and he saw something that needed his attention and just lost track of time."

Mahad: "It's possible…but not likely." he said thoughtfully. Those were two good explanations, but neither seemed to fit.

Unknown: "Any luck?"

Mahad: "None. I think you will have to wait for your game Seto."

Seto: "Hm. Where could he be?" he said looking concerned.

Mana: "Oh don't look so serious! What could possibly happen?" she said cheerfully. Appearently Mana wasn't aware of those universal laws that say that when you say that nothing bad could happen or a situation couldn't get worse you invite something to happen and it happens much worse than you thought it could.

Unknown: "Priest Seto! Master Mahad!"

Seto: "What is it?"

Unknown: "Someone has broken in! We need assistance!" Seto looked at Mana.

Seto: "That could happen." he said coolly. With that he, Mahad, and Mana ran to see who had been stupid enough, or skilled enough, to break into the palace.

Bakura: The fool is going into an unknown situation without any form of protection.

Twilightknight1594: Who, Mahad? Well, that is your fault since you stole his ring.

Atem: Speaking of unprotected you had better hurry up with the Millennium Items.

Bakura: If I feel like it.

Atem: Bakura!

Twilightknight1594: Ok, see you later.


	9. The trouble with gathering reinforcments

Twilightknight1594: Ok, second update in a while. Sorry to keep everyone waiting.

Bakura: You had better have a good reason.

Twilightknight1594: I do.

Bakura: And it is?

Twilightknight1594: Not telling you. Everyone, enjoy.

Bakura: I will get you to tell me.

Twilightknight1594: Try it.

Mahad: "First the pharaoh is gone and now someone has the gaul to break into the palace? What is going on?" he yelled as he ran.

Seto: "We'll find out when we get there."

Mana: "I wonder why they would even have to." she thought out loud. The three ran down several hallways and turned a few corners till they reached the throne room. They stopped in the doorway under the walkway that encircled the room. To the right sat the throne, made of gold, on top of a pedestal with hieroglyphics spelling out spells to protect the pharaoh who sat on it. To the left was the doorway to the outer entrance to the palace and right in front of the throne sat the one person no one wanted to see or thought they would see again. There sat the Thief King in the middle of the floor, mumbling…something to himself. Seto looked and saw Shimon and Akanadin talking to themselves in front of the throne.

Seto: "Master Shimon, how did _he _get here?"

Shimon: "We think he came in through the window of the treasury. Oddly, nothing was missing. He just came right here. We detained him and called you here. It is a miracle we caught him. The man is like a shadow."

Bakura: "Excuse me, but if I may interrupt you conversation…" Seto snapped around at the thief's voice.

Seto: "NO YOU MAY NOT!" he semi-yelled. "After all the problems that you have caused us you still wish to torment us?! No! Guards! Take this despicable being to the dungeon!" Bakura blinked in surprise.

Bakura: "I don't even get a trial?! Where's Anknankadin? Surely _he _wouldn't condone this!" He was starting to panic. He was going to use the trial to make everyone aware of the situation but now that the trial was going to be skipped how could he possibly do that? What was everyone going to do without the Millennium Items? How would…he couldn't go there. "I _demand _to see whoever is acting pharaoh in Atem's absence! Akanadin, you are his uncle, you have to be it. Talk some sense into your son!"

Akanadin: "I am sorry but I have so sympathy for you Bakura. Whatever Seto says I will agree with."

Seto: "Not to mention that I _am _acting pharaoh in his highness's absence. Also, DO NOT refer to his highness so familiarly. That just adds to your already mile long list of crimes. Guards, to the dungeon!"

Bakura: "You have no idea of what you are doing! Both to innocent people and to your own king!" he yelled as he was dragged away.

Shimon: "What do you think he meant by that last comment?"

Mahad: "It matters not. He is a criminal who shouldn't even be here. He is where he belongs now."

Mana: "Yeah. Lets go look for the pharaoh some more." and with that the two walked away leaving Seto to talk to Shimon and Akanadin.

**Palace Dungeon:**

Bakura: "LET ME GO!" he yelled. The guards just ignored him and threw him face-first into a cell. He got to his knees and spat our some hay, or, at least what he hoped was hay. He swung around and charged for the door but the two guards shut the iron bars in his face.

Guard 1: "You are never getting out." he said with a smile.

Guard 2: "They went easy on you. You deserve much worse." They both laughed as they walked away. Bakura turned and slumped against the cell door. Quietly, he made a mental note to deal with those two later.

He looked around at the sandy grey walls and the cool sanded floor. He had never actually been sent here and didn't have an escape plan for if he ever was. No windows. No holes in the wall. No weaknesses that he could use to his advantage. Since when did they keep the dungeon, of all places, in good shape? He tried rattling the door but it didn't give. He slumped on the floor and thought for a few moments on how to solve this problem but then an annoying voice came from across the dungeon.

Prisoner: "If it isn't the Thief King himself? How'd they catch you? What'd you do?"

Bakura: "I don't believe that that is any of your business."

Prisoner: "Well I'm sorry sir but your are the Thief King. You're supposed to be uncatchable. I was just curious."

Bakura: "Well curiosity killed the cat. Look, I don't have time for you. I have to get out of here." Then he got an idea and started to search his cloak for something. "Oh come on!"

Prisoner: "What?"

Bakura: "Of all the days to… Do you have a lock pick or something that can become one?"

Prisoner: "Only if you say how you were caught and why you were doing that first."

Bakura: "You first."

Prisoner: "Me? I stole some…"

Bakura: "No, I mean you give me the lock pick first I don't care about how you were caught."

Prisoner: "How do I know you will keep your word?"

Bakura: "You don't." The prisoner pondered this for a moment and then got his lock pick out and unlocked his cell door. Then he walked across the way to Bakura's cell and gave him an evil look. "If you could leave why did you wait?" Bakura asked cautiously.

Prisoner: "I am not a prisoner. Master Seto appointed me to stay down here and get information from criminals like you. Your escape attempt will not go over well."

Bakura: "Well, if you are going to tell on me you might as well have a reason for my attempts."

Man: "And that is…?"

Bakura: "His highness has had an accident. If I don't return to his aid I don't know what might happen to him. Think of all the terrible things that could occur and, gasp, it would be all the priests and your fault for locking me away. Now that is irony for you." he said with a smile. He knew that would get the point across. Looking at the man, you would know it did and did well. A look of shock came over his face and in a few moments he was running up the flights of stairs out of the dungeon. Bakura could hear him telling Seto about what Bakura had said and what Seto's reaction was. Now all Bakura had to do was sit there and wait so he propped himself against a wall and did exactly that.

Twilightknight1594: Done.

Bakura: Ready to tell yet?

Twilightknight1594: That is private business Bakura so drop it.

Atem: You really shouldn't pry into people's business.

Bakura: Shouldn't you be under attack or something?

Atem: Shouldn't you be doing something constructive instead of playing with a guard's head?

Bakura: That is actually helping. It got Seto's attention didn't it?

Atem: I'm just saying there is a more direct way to do this.

Bakura: My job my methods.

Twilightknight1594: Ok, well, see you guys next time.


	10. help is on the way

_Twilightknight1594: Finally double digits! And on my first story too._

_Bakura: What, you didn't expect this?_

_Twilightknight1594: Actually, no. _

_Atem: Well, life's full of surprises._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Bakura heard footsteps hurriedly come down the stairway towards his direction. Of course, he could guess that is was Seto. The priest was standing in front of him in ten seconds and was just staring at him. Apparently speechless._

_Bakura: "Well are you going to just stand there or actually say something? I don't believe that I have ever seen you speechless before. I think I prefer it this way."_

_Seto: "You claim to know the pharaoh's whereabouts, but I don't think we can trust you."_

_Bakura: "If you didn't think I was telling the truth, you wouldn't be down here."_

_Seto: "And that truth is…?"_

_Bakura: "That you wont find out until you let me go and follow me."_

_Seto: "Not a chance."_

_Bakura: "Then the pharaoh will meet a terrible fate. You'll never see him again. Do you really want that to be your fault?"_

_Seto: "I would never do anything to hurt the pharaoh! However I would never follow a villain like you either."_

_Bakura: "So this is a matter of pride and not what's right? I thought you priest took a vow to always do the right thing to serve your pharaoh and what not but apparently I was mistaken."_

_Seto: "Why you…."_

_Bakura: "Tell you what I'll do. You let me out of here and I will lead you to his highness, no strings attached. You can bring as many of your little priest friends that you want as well as all the Millennium Items, shadow monsters, and diadianhks you can hold. Do we have a deal?"_

_Seto: "No."_

_Bakura: "WHAT?! Your king is in danger and you refuse to help him even with an offer like that?! What kind of a right hand man are you?" Bakura was starting to get irritated and a bit panicked. He knew that arguing with Seto would be tough but not like this. HE thought he was getting somewhere but now he wasn't so sure. He was about to say something else when someone broke into the conversation._

_Mahad: "Let him go."_

_Seto: "What?! You actually trust this pestilence?" _

_Mahad: "I trust him about as far as I can throw him but I am not about to risk the pharaoh's safety. If he is lying we can always seal him away. You heard his offer. We would have nothing to worry about at all."_

_Seto: "Get Master Shimon. See what he has to say."_

_Shimon: "He already did." he said as he walked down the walkway toward the group. "I don't want to trust this man but if the pharaoh is gone for much longer people will start to panic and we don't need that. I say we go to…wherever it is he will take us."_

_Seto: "But Master…"_

_Shimon: "No buts Seto."_

_Mahad: "So it's agreed. Where is he?" he asked as he turned to Bakura who had just sitting on the floor watching the debate._

_Bakura: "Now I know why it is so easy to get into this place." he said as he rose and brushed the dirt off his cloak. "You people can take such a long time to make a decision I don't now how anything gets done here. Look, let me out and I will take you."_

_Mahad: "Tell us where he is and how he got there first."_

_Bakura: "You wont believe me."_

_Seto: "We never will."_

_Looking at the two guardians he could tell that this probably wasn't going to work in his favor but he wasn't going to make any head-way keeping quiet so…_

_Bakura: "I trust you all remember that your king was missing for 5,000 years? Well, now he is in the same place. The 21__st__ century." He waited for a response but there was a dead silence in the room. The exact opposite of the one he had expected. Seto had a look on his face that said he didn't want to believe the thief but was slowly coming to some kind of conclusion because with each passing second his cool exterior crumbled a little more. Mahad had a worried look and Shimon looked like he was about to accuse Bakura of murder._

_Shimon: "How did he get there and how do you know where he is?!"_

_Bakura: "How he got there isn't important and as for how I know; I happened to witness his highness's passage. All that matters is we get there and get there now. Somehow I think that he is in some form of dilemma and the only one allowed to cause trouble in his highness's life is me." He looked impatiently at the three who crossed looks and then came to a unanimous conclusion._

_Seto: "Well, thank you for your information. I'll make sure your next meal is a decent one." And with that they started to walk away. Bakura gripped the bars and yelled after them._

_Bakura: "You cant leave me! I'm the only one who can help you get him back here!" Then a thought struck him. "Did I mention that Zork has returned?" Seto and Mahad stopped right in their tracks._

_Seto: "He's __back_?!"

Bakura: "Yes, and it's not my fault this time."

Mahad: "How do you know this?"

Bakura: "Because he is very unhappy and when the Lord of Darkness is unhappy it is hard to notice. He is out to get the pharaoh and he is also out to get me."

Shimon: "Is that how the pharaoh left us?"

Bakura: "No. Like I said, that isn't important. All that is important is we get to the 21st century and stop Zorc The Dark One before who-knows-what happens."

Mahad: "Since when do you care about the pharaoh's safety?"

Bakura: "I don't. Zorc is after me too and helping his highness just so happens to help me as well. It is just a matter of circumstance."

Seto: "If he is targeting you both then why go to the 21st century? Why not just attack you here?"

Bakura: "Simple. The pharaoh has a good deal of friends there. Zorc is using that to lure you away from you so he is unprotected and so that is more concerned for them than himself. They cant fight back." Seto, Mahad, and Shimon looked at each other and then Shimon got the keys from Seto and opened the cell.

Shimon: "Lead the way."

Bakura: "_Finally._ Now, I am going to need to get his highness's diadianhk. He will be in a pretty tough spot without it."

Shimon: "I'll go get it." and with that he ran out of dungeon. On the way he nearly ran over Mana.

Mana: "Master Shimon! Why are you running so fast?!"

Shimon: "No time Mana!" and he kept going. Mana went down the steps to the dungeon and saw Bakura loose and having a… conversation with Mahad and Seto.

Mahad: "I am going to not be much help without my Millennium Ring. It was gone this morning when I woke up. The odd thing is that I fell asleep with it on. I have no idea what happened to it."

Bakura: "Oh, here it is." He lifted it up and showed it off like a trophy. 

Mahad: "That is mine!"

Bakura: "Correction. _Was _yours. Now it is mine. You are welcome to try to get it back though."

Mahad: "Oh, I will."

Mana: "Or I will."

Bakura: "What the…Oh, your that girl who hangs around the pharaoh and attempts to call herself a magician. Don't you have some people to turn into toads or something?" Mahad shot him a dirty look.

Mahad: "I'll have you know that Mana is my top student." He turned to Mana. "There is no need for that Mana. I'll get it back in time."

Shimon: "Ok!" _pant pant _" I'm here. We can go!"

Mana: "Go where?"

Shimon: "Oh, Mana…" he said cautiously. He hadn't paid attention or he wouldn't have said anything about leaving. 

Seto: "Nothing you need concern yourself with."

Mahad: "Yes Mana, we are just going out on a small trip that requires only the four of us."

Mana: "Four? You mean _him_?!" She said, implying Bakura.

Bakura: "Yes, me. I'm the navigator and means of transport. With that said, I don't think we need a little girl who keeps messing up her spells all the time to come screw this up." He turned to Mahad. "Just four?"

Mahad: "Yes, the others went to look for the pharaoh in the desert in case he took a ride or is out by the Nile."

Mana: "Just so you know I have been practicing for five thousand year and I have improved tremendously. I could be of great help!"

Shimon: "Mana, the fact that the pharaoh is missing is enough. We certainly don't need to loose you." Mana got a look of shock on her face. "What?" Shimon looked around for an explanation but got none. Mahad placed a had to his forehead.

Mahad: "Now you've done it." he said with a look of surrender on his face.

Mana: "_Missing_?! I knew he wasn't here but actually missing?! Well that settles it, I'm going."

Seto: "No, you're not."

Mana: "Yes, I am. The pharaoh is my closest friend and if he goes into danger then so do I. I cant just stand here and wait. I could be of great help."

Bakura: "I do find you infinitely annoying and I will never understand you people's connection to your friends but now that I think about it, if you have improved then an extra spell caster couldn't hurt."

Mahad: "Are you sure about this?"

Bakura: "Yes. Zorc can be weakened by monsters and magic better than he can be by weapons and the more we have the better."

Seto: "But where we are going…"

Mana: "I can handle it."

Bakura: "One thing."

Mana: "What?"

Bakura: "_DO NOT _leave us for any reason for any amount of time. It is so drastically different that it is incomprehensible to someone that hasn't already seen it. Who knows what would happen to you."

Mana: "It cant be that bad by what the pharaoh has said."

Bakura: "And that is?"

Mana: "That it's a great place with really big buildings and lots of new inventions and lots of different people!" She said with excitement. "I've always wanted to go!"

Bakura: "As always he tells the sunny side of things. Of course, your chances of going were slim to nonexistent. Anyway, the truth of the matter is that it hasn't really changed. Yes, there are new inventions but that is about it. There's still crime, poverty, war, and a questionable social hierarchy outside of and inside the governments of many nations. China, for one, has it's issues."

Mana: "What's China?" Bakura looked at her and gave a small laugh.

Bakura: "Nevermind. Just a country, with, like I said, issues. Anyway, my point is that you shouldn't expect golden streets and everyone being kind and full of sunshine."

Mahad: "No civilization is perfect."

Mana: "Yup! Now let's go!"

Bakura: "Don't say I didn't warn you." He lifted up the Millennium Ring. "Millennium Ring, take us to the current place of the pharaoh." And with that they were off.

Twilightknight1594: Help is on the way.

Bakura: Those fools cant make a decision to save their lives.

Atem: Don't talk about them that way.

Bakura: Why, because they're your friends? I'll say anything I want pharaoh and you cant stop me.

Atem: I'll be so glad when this is over.

Bakura: You and me both. 

Twilightknight1594: Oh come on. Cant you two make peace.

Both: No.


	11. the calvery arrives

Twilightknight1594: Alright everyone, here's the next one. Enjoy.

Bakura: You don't have to say that at the beginning of every chapter.

Twilightknight1594: I know, but it is just a greeting. Just trying to be a little friendly here.

Bakura: That's new.

Twilightknight1594: Hey! It's not like I'm a jerk or anything. I might as well be nice since I don't know these people.

Bakura: That is the reason you shouldn't be. They cant do anything to stop you.

Twilightknight1594: Matter of opinion. Anyway, once again, enjoy the story.

Bakura: There you go again.

Twilightknight1594: Can it.

________________________________________________________________________

Tristan: "I cant hold this anymore!'

Joey: "We need a plan!" Joey and Tristan stood braced against the door, trying to keep the monster army out. Apparently, they had been found out. A few monsters had come in but they had been able to kick them out. That must be how they were found.

Ryo: "There must be something we can do."

Atem: "I can try to hold them off for a while but I cant do it all night. Where's that thief?!"

Tea: "We have bigger problems." As she said that, the door came down.

**Three streets over: **

Bakura: "Well, here we are." he said mockingly as the four looked around at their surroundings. They looked shocked and in awe. Also, Shimon gave him an odd look because the thief had gone through a wardrobe change.

Mana: "They're huge!!" She said in reference to the buildings. She was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Seto: "Zorc has made great head-way. We must find the pharaoh." Mana looked around again and saw the damage done. She wasn't feeling so excited and happy anymore.

Bakura: "His highness should be about three streets away by the looks of where we are standing. We might as we get going." The five ran in the direction of the building with the pharaoh inside with Bakura leading the way. He lead them through the alleys that connected the streets so they wouldn't be seen. Also, it was much quicker in his opinion. The five got to the corner of the street just in time to hear a scream. Bakura stopped, forcing those behind him to. "What the?" He saw five large monsters going into the building containing the pharaoh and his friends and then about a hundred outside waiting to get in.

Shimon: "Looks like we got here just in time."

Mahad: "Yes. Come, Illusion Magician!"

Seto: "Blue Eyes White Dragon, come forth!"

Mana: "Dark Magician Girl!"

Bakura: "Diabound! Time for some fun!"

**In the building:**

Joey: "How ya holdin' up pharaoh?" he yelled as he kicked a shadow beast in the gut.

Atem: "Not well." He too was surrounded by about ten monsters.

Tristan: "Just hang in there guys!" he yelled as he punched a monster in the face.

Kaiba: "Where do these things keep coming from?!" Amazingly, Kaiba had been fighting too. He hadn't even tried to brush the incoming beasts as holograms. He saw they weren't when they first came in and one tackled him. He looked over and saw three huge creatures corner Yugi, Ryo, and Tea. _/Like they can take those on alone./_ he thought, knowing that Yugi, Ryo, and Tea had the least fighting experience of them all. That really didn't do anything though. The group was being over run and deep down everyone knew how it was going to end.

_/This cant really be it, can it?/ _Joey thought. He looked around at all his friends and then at the creatures he was facing. _/Not good./_ Then Joey was thrown against the wall by one of the creatures and the others surrounding him came and got him. The three surrounding Yugi, Kaiba, Ryo, and Tea were about to capture them too. Tristan was in the same situation and the pharaoh was nearly there. It really looked like a lost cause.

Kaiba: "Any plans Yugi?"

Yugi: "No. Nothing. I really have no idea on what to do."

Kaiba: "I guess the pharaoh was wrong. We shouldn't have let Bakura go alone."

Bakura: "What was that?" Everyone looked toward the door and saw Bakura standing there looking rather pleased with himself for some reason. "Diabound, lets show these monsters what true darkness is! Helical Shockwave!' A burst of energy came from nowhere and struck five of the shadow creatures around Joey. When the smoke from impact cleared, there was no trace that they had even been there.

Joey: "Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" He ran over to help Yugi and the others with their over monster problem.

Atem: "Bakura, what took you?!" he asked as he took down another monster.

Bakura: "Ask Seto. However that doesn't matter right now. Catch!" He threw the pharaoh's diadianhk right at Atem. Upon catching it he tried to think which monster would be best.

_/The Egyptian Gods are too powerful to summon right here without harming my friends. I should summon something lesser but what…Got it!"_

Atem: "Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" The Black Luster Soldier appeared and started fighting the creatures in front of it. It was accompanied shortly after by Illusion Magician. "Illusion Magician? That means…Mahad!"

Mahad: "We're here pharaoh." said Mahad as he ran over to his king's aid.

Atem: "Mahad, who else is here?"

Mahad: "Seto, Shimon, and Mana. They are outside handling the creatures trying to get in."

Atem: "I assume Bakura told you what is going on." Black Luster Soldier then took out another monster.

Mahad: "Yes. However, we really didn't want to believe him." He then commanded Illusion Magician to attack two monsters confronting people who he thought looked strangely like Atem, Bakura, and Seto. He decided to ask about them later though.

Atem: "I cant believe he got you to come. How on Earth…" a monster came close to getting him in the face. "We can talk later."

Mahad: "Agreed."

The fighting went on for a half an hour longer but everyone thought it had been much longer. When the last shadow beast had been taken down everyone gathered in the building and sat down, trying to recuperate. Everyone save for Mana, who ran over to the pharaoh and gave him a big hug.

________________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: End chapter.

Atem: At least that's over. I don't like how he was a type of hero though.

Twilightknight1594: I know. But he isn't the only one. Mahad, Seto, Shimon, and Mana are too so it isn't just him if that makes you feel better.

Atem: I guess.

Twilightknight1594: That wont happen too much anymore. I just kinda had to do that since half the other stories portray him as a crazed psycho. I know he's evil but he isn't stupid and insane. He generally has a plan and knows how he will carry it out. It just so happens that he cant beat you.

Atem: True. Alright, just don't go and make him the hero of the entire story.

Bakura: Jealous much?

Atem: No. I just find that thought disturbing.


	12. Confessions of a Thief

Twilightknight1594: Here is chapter 12.

Atem: At least I'm not in a big fight this time…and, waiting on him.

Bakura: I have a name you know. Unlike some people….

Atem: I do too. You know that fully well.

Bakura: Yes, after 5,000 years.

Atem: Bakura, stop it.

Bakura: Fine, but use my name when making a reference to me.

Atem: Why should I? All you call me is "His Highness" or something to that affect with a certain tone to it that is far from respectful.

Bakura: If I used that name of yours that would be too weird for both of us. Especially since we both have a huge disdain for the other.

Atem: True, but I still use yours.

Bakura: One difference between you and me. You are the good guy. You have to play by the rules. I, on the other hand, do not. So excuse me for saying so your highness, but I do believe that you are out of luck.

Atem: (walks away)

Twilightknight1594: Well, I guess that went as well as possible. Anyway, enough of this. Chapter start.

________________________________________________________________________

Mana: "PHARAOH I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

Atem: "Yes Mana, I'm glad to see you too." he said through strained breaths. Mana had a tight grip.

Shimon: "Mana, let go of the pharaoh. He's as tired as everyone else and needs to rest."

Mana: "Fine." she said, slightly annoyed, as she let go. She then took her place sitting next to the pharaoh on the carpet in the large circle the group had made.

Shimon: "Pharaoh, like everyone else here, I cant tell you haw relieved I am that you are ok."

Seto: "Yes, we were beginning to worry. Disappearing is not one of your usual habits." Kaiba looked at Seto with an unsure look. He did look like him, but Kaiba wasn't really ready to say anything about it.

Atem: "I'm sorry that I worried all of you. I really wasn't aware that I was leaving till I left though." Then catching Kaiba eyeing Seto he decided this would be as good of time as any to introduce the two. "Seto, I don't believe that you and Kaiba have met." Kaiba turned his head to give the pharaoh a look that said that he was going to pay for that later. Seto looked at Kaiba, who, after glaring at the pharaoh looked back at him.

Kaiba: "I assume you wanted me to start saying that I agree with what you geeks have been saying and that I have been wrong all this time?" he said to the pharaoh.

Bakura: "It would be a start."

Atem: "No. I simply wanted everyone to be acquainted with each other. However, that couldn't hurt anything Kaiba. Really, what argument can you give?"

Seto: "Yes, what argument can you give?" the two turned to look at him. "I've asked the pharaoh about the future too and by what I have been told it sounds like you have some form of problem with me. Either that or yourself. So, which is it?"

Kaiba: "Neither. I chose to give up fantasy when I was a child. When someone tells you all this it sounds a little too much like fantasy to be believed."

Seto: "So, do you believe now?"

Kaiba: "I am not about to say that. I will say this though, those monsters were all too real for my taste and as for you, I really cant argue that you are here but as for the whole bit about you being some ancient version of me…forget about me ever agreeing with that." Seto just gave him a look and turned away.

_/That went about as well as expected./ _The pharaoh thought. He half-expected Kaiba to go into a speech about this wasn't real. At least he didn't do that.

Mahad: "Well, now how about the rest of us. I mean, we really don't know half the people in this room."

Atem: "Of course." He turned to his right. "This is…." He got cut off.

Mana: "I'll do it!" She went around the room going from the pharaoh's right. "This is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and…I don't believe I know you." she said as she stopped at Ryo, who gave a shy smile.

Ryo: "The name's Ryo. Nice to meet you."

Mana: "Ok, nice to meet you too." She then looked around the room and made sure she didn't miss anyone. "We know who Kaiba is and Bakura isn't very forgettable so…that is everyone for the future. Now, as for the people from Egypt, we have Master Mahad, Master Shimon, and Master Seto. And of course everyone knows me!" She got back to her seat next to the pharaoh and sat down with a content smile on her face.

Atem: "Thank you Mana. Now I believe there are only two things we need to discuss. The first one is what is going on and the second is how to deal with it. I say that we hit the first one before we start to figure out the second so why don't you go ahead and explain yourself Bakura?" he said now facing the Thief King.

Bakura: "What?! We are under attack and you are worried about my part in this still? What kind of leader are you?" he said trying to get things back to the way he wanted them. He really didn't plan on telling why he had been so helpful. The pharaoh would never leave him in peace.

Atem: "You have been holding something back from the beginning and there is no way I am going to work with you if you don't say it now."

Bakura: "Make me."

Seto: "We could just give him to Zorc. No one would miss him." he said with a wolfish grim.

Shimon: "I agree. That may get us somewhere."

Bakura: "You wouldn't dare."

Atem: "Apparently you have forgotten how Seto can be. He would do it Bakura and if there is the slimmest chance you will turn against us or withhold useful information then I may not go to far to stop him." Bakura was cornered. Everyone was looking at him and he couldn't leave. If he did, he would have to face Zorc alone and everything he had done up till now would have been pointless. He couldn't do it on his own and as much as it hurt his pride to admit it he needed the pharaoh's help. He was the only one to have ever defeated Zorc not once but twice. It was coming right down to how far he was willing to go to keep his pride. He had no choice. His pride came first in a lot of things but not before this one thing.

Bakura: "Everyone in this room must promise two things." Everyone got a look of concern and suspicion.

Atem: "Ok….and those are…?

Bakura: "That when I say this you wont laugh. Also, that you will _never _mention this again."

Atem: "Everyone promise this?" he asked the room. Everyone nodded, uncertain. Bakura let out a sigh.

Bakura: "Alright, I really didn't want to have to say this and if anyone breaks that promise I will make sure that whatever Zorc had planned for me will happen to you…or worse."

Joey: "Enough threats Bakura! We are in a bit of a situation so if you don't mind, I think we would all love it if you spit it out already so we can come up with a winning plan!" Bakura drew in a deep breathe. Everyone looked at him as the tension in the room seemed to triple.

Bakura: "My…family." The room was silent for a long time. I don't even think a mouse would have dared to move. Even Kaiba's mouth had opened a little in shock. Then….

Atem: "YOUR WHAT?!"

Bakura: "You heard me. My family. Zorc came and took them hostage. I knew that I couldn't take him on my own so I came to the only people with a history of defeating him. Happy?"

Joey: "You're trying to save someone?"

Tristan: "You aren't trying to trick us?"

Ryo: "You have a family?" Bakura shot him a glare.

Bakura: "OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT! WHERE DO YOU THINK I CAME FROM, AN EGG?"

Ryo: "Sorry, but I never thought of you having actual feelings, not to mention a family."

Bakura: "Well, I do. My mother, my father, and my younger sister. You know pharaoh, those that Akanadin killed in Kul Elna and caused my wanting to eliminate you?" The pharaoh, as well as the rest of the room, was still silent. He couldn't believe it. This whole time, the secrecy, the helping…it was all to save his family. It seemed impossible. The King of Thieves actually having a family to care about, not to mention the ability to care for them. It had to be the biggest news that century if not millennia. Not to mention that the Thief King had gone out and sought help from him of all people. The person he had spent five thousand years trying to get rid of. It was unbelievable.

Atem: "Well…I guess that answers a lot." he said regaining his composure. "Thank you Bakura. Now then, since we have that out of the way, anyone have any ideas on how to stop Zorc?" His attempts at changing the subject so that Bakura, who for once had noble intentions, wasn't as uncomfortable as everyone else, were failing. Everyone was silent still, as if they had all become mute.

Bakura: "I'm leaving." he said as he got up and walked to the door to the other room.

Atem: "You're what?"

Bakura: "If all that is going to take place is a staring contest then I will pass. Tell me when they are ready to discuss something." And he walked out. The pharaoh watched to make sure he was out of earshot and then…

Atem: "What do you think you are doing?" he asked everyone.

Tea: "Well, it's a bit shocking pharaoh."

Yugi: "Yeah, who would have thought."

Seto: "For him of all people to have a family and actually care…after all he's done…could he actually have a heart?"

Atem: "Everyone does. Even him. That is why he attacked us in the first place. His family and village were destroyed and he was seeking revenge. If you think about this, it isn't that far from that."

Joey: "I guess…wow."

Shimon: "Who would have thought?"

Atem: "I'm going to call him back now. When I do I want everyone to act normal and to keep their promises."

Tristan: "Sure pharaoh. I mean, that's not so hard seeing what it is. But why do you think he made us promise that?"

Atem: "Because he hates us and we don't exactly like him. I mean, the whole idea of him having a heart would have been laughable up till now. I guess he just didn't want to hear it. It must have hurt to come to us."

Seto: "I guess. Bring him in pharaoh. We have a monster to defeat." The pharaoh nodded and walked to the door that Bakura had gone through. Meanwhile, Kaiba was still a little shocked. _/He actually cares. Who would have thought? For him to hold family of all things in high respects. Speaking of family…MOKUBA!/_ In all the confusion Kaiba had forgotten that he left Mokuba at Kaiba Corp. He had to go get him. What kind of big brother forgets his little brother? The answer, a terrible one. And that is just how he felt. So while the pharaoh went for one door, he went for another.

_______________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: Lots of stuff.

Bakura: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THAT IS LOW, EVEN FOR YOU!

Twilightknight1594: Sorry Bakura, but really, why else would you get the pharaoh's help?

Bakura: Who cares?! It's my family! You don't mess with that!

Atem: I still cant believe you care.

Bakura: Can it pharaoh.

Twilightknight1594: Look, I'm sorry. Don't worry Bakura, it is just a story. Your family is fine.

Bakura: …still. You don't mess with that.

Twilightknight1594: Again, my apologies. I'll owe you a favor. Anyway, that is the end of this chapter. See you next time.


	13. Memories and Plans

_Twilightknight1594: Chapter 13. Have fun!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_**In the Next Room:**_

_Bakura sat on the red couch with a look on his face that could kill someone. In fact, that is probably what he felt like doing. That feeling got stronger every time he looked around the room. The walls with wall paper falling off, the ceilings with chunks falling down, the couch that was ripped to shreds…it all reminded him of his childhood. Not that he had all of this. This was an improvement. However, he was bad off since his parents were gone and no one wanted a kid from the village of Kul Elna to "disgrace" their house. His house, his family, his friends…all gone because of the king's brother. Atem's uncle. And now he had to actually had to turn to him for help! To help his family of all things! He could slap himself. This had to be the lowest thing he could have __ever _done to himself, but he did. He even said it in front of all of_ them._ The pharaoh's little personal cheer group. What they think of him he could only guess. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, but then again, he didn't want to. He was just angry at the entire situation. He could yell out in frustration but chose not to as to avoid everyone from coming into the room. He didn't want to see them. His mind wandered a bit and he found himself thinking about his family. Were they ok? Where were they? Had Zorc already done what he wanted to and everything was already pointless? He didn't want to think that, but since he had already experienced so much tragedy in his life already, it was natural for him to expect the worst. He thought of his mother, his father, and his little sister. "Hereret." he said with a sigh. Her name meant flower, and it fit. She was always bright and happy and vibrant. Just like the colors of the Nile flowers. He laughed a little out loud when he thought of the games they played when they were little. Even when they just raced to see who could get home quicker for dinner. Especially one time…

**Flash back:**

Hereret: "Come on Bakura! I'll race ya!" she yelled from about ten feet away. Bakura really hadn't been paying attention. Off in his own little world. He glanced up at her and smiled. With the sun right behind her she looked like she was glowing a vibrant light. Just like people said that Isis or Ma'at did. Her white dress was perfectly clean too. He never knew how she kept it that way. His clothes seemed to stay dirty and get worse by the second. Her eyes were a mix of brown and what seemed to be gold. They shown with a vibrance that reflected her soul perfectly. And with her long brown hair blowing in the wind, she looked like a dancing flower. This was his little sister. Just six years old and already envied by all the other little girls in the village. Not just for her looks, but for her kindness too. She never debated on whether to help someone or not. Always putting other before herself. She might have been born into being a thief, but they both knew she never would be one. _/I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her in a few years./_ he thought. He already knew of a few boys that liked her and needless to say, they weren't all that great. He wasn't worried though. His sister rarely needed help, and if she did he wasn't too far behind. "**BAKURA!"** This made him jump.

Bakura: "Huh?! Oh, sorry Hereret. I guess I had just drifted off. What did you say?"

Hereret: "I wonder what you think about when you do that. It seems to be your favorite thing to do. I worry I wont get you back one day." she said giggling. "I said that I wanted to race you back."

Bakura: "But you know I always win."

Hereret: "Yeah, but you never know. I have been practicing and I think that this time I can win."

Bakura: "You always say that too."

Hereret: "I know. This time I mean it." she said with a determined look.

Bakura: "Alright. If you insist. But don't cry if I win."

Hereret: "Do I ever? Let's make this interesting. How about, if you win then you get first serving of whatever mom has and I have to do your chores for a week."

Bakura: "And if you win?"

Hereret: "I'll let you know." she said with a smile that said she had something devious planned for her brother if she won.

Bakura: "Alright. I'll agree to that."

Hereret: "Ok then. On your mark, get set, GO!" And they both started running as fast as they could. Bakura took an early lead, like normal, but when he looked behind him to see how far his little sister was he was shocked to see her no less than two feet away. _/She has gotten faster./_ he thought. She had almost caught up to him when she suddenly stopped. He did too since he was curious as to what she saw.

Bakura: "Sister? What is it?"

Hereret: "Bakura, it's a cat."

Bakura: "A cat! Don't touch it! Only the nobles are supposed to get near them let alone touch them."

Hereret: "I know that Bakura but look.." she said as she pointed to the cat's paw. "He's hurt. I think a jackal got to him."

Bakura: "That isn't our problem. Let's get out of here before someone sees us with it, or worse, thinks we put it in that position." Bakura had seen what happened to people who had hurt cats. It wasn't pretty.

Hereret: "Bakura, what do you think we would get in trouble for more? Helping a cat despite the fact that we aren't nobles or leaving an injured cat our here to die and get eaten by jackals?"

Bakura: "Well…" He didn't know what to say to that. His sister did have a point. Which would be worse? "Ok, so what do you plan on doing?"

Hereret: "Why, taking it home of course."

Bakura: "TAKING IT HOME! ARE YOU MAD?! THAT HAS TO BE THE WORST…"

Hereret: "It's already decided Bakura. If you want, go home ahead of me. That way they think I am the only one involved and you wont get in trouble."

Bakura: "Nuh Uh. Not over my dead body. We're going together." This made Hereret smile.

Hereret: "Thanks Bakura! Ok, now, give me your cloak." She pointed to the piece of fabric that was used as a fake cloak when they played "Nobles" or when they just wanted to sit on the sand and make sand pyramids without burning their backsides. He handed it too her and she wrapped the black cat in it with extra care. When she got done it looked like one of her little dolls she had made. It was the perfect disguise. "Now, if anyone asks, this is just one of my dolls, ok?"

Bakura: "Fine by me." he said as they started walking home. Then, after a few minutes, he asked, "I guess our deal about who gets home first is null, right?"

Hereret: "I'm not racing with an injured cat Bakura."

Bakura: "Ok. I was hoping to get out of chores this week too."

Hereret: "When the cat gets better we'll have a race that is twice as long with twice the stakes to make up for it. Deal?"

Bakura: "Deal." And with that they continued to walk home, listening to the cat meow and purr and investigating its wounds. They took care of that cat for a few weeks and the paw healed nicely. Their parents weren't home a lot so it wasn't hard to hide. Food was easy too because they just gave it table scraps of stuff that they heard cats liked to eat. Although, one night Bakura had to go get a fish from the river. It took at least two hours to get there but when Hereret put on her patented "Pleeeaaase Bakura!!" face it was pointless to argue. He fell into the river three times that night. Each time his sister cracked up with laughter and he wanted to believe the cat joined in on the last one. They named the cat Sheta. It meant secret and it fit since they had no idea where it had come from or what its real name was. After it got better, they took Sheta into the capital on the day their parents had gone for a two day trip into the neighboring kingdom. Sheta was wrapped in the sheet and was harder to hold onto since it wasn't hurt and now was wriggling around but they still managed. Mostly because Bakura kept some fish in his pocket to use to distract the cat when they couldn't use the alleys. They were trying to figure out how to get the cat into the palace without being seen. Bakura just wanted to let it go but Hereret wanted to make sure it was safe. They waited until dark and went around to the back of the massive building. Both he and his sister were in shock at its size. Then they saw a small hole in the wall of the building. Looking through it, Bakura saw that it looked right into the courtyard. A perfect place for a cat to be. Luckily for him too, the hole was cat sized. He waited for his sister to say goodbye to the cat and he let him through and they ran. They never saw that cat again but he knew that it was safe. Who in the palace wouldn't treat a cat with respect? No one.

**End Flashback:**

He smiled at that memory. He had had fun times with the whole family but his sister and he always had the best adventures. It was a wonder they didn't get caught. However, there were times she got on his nerves. Like when she spent a week lecturing him about what he had done after the Kul Elna incident. Especially what he had done to the pharaoh. That was a bit of a pain. Oh, well. Brothers and sisters are supposed to have _some _disagreements. That just happened to be one of them.

Atem: "Bakura?" Bakura snapped out of his reminiscing. As he looked up at the pharaoh, his previous feelings of rage and hurt pride came back.

Bakura: "Have you all finished discussing this or have you come to tell me that I'm out of luck?"

Atem: "I've come to tell you that we are ready to make a plan. I'm… sorry about that. That news was just startling. I mean, after everything…well, let's not bring it up. We have a goal to achieve and we should focus on that. Zorc won't win, and we'll get your family back. That's a promise."

Bakura: "Let's hope so. I really don't think either of us wants to think of what might happen should we fail. One thing."

Atem: "Yes?"

Bakura: "Has that blonde fool broken his promise? I really want to send him to the Shadow Realm."

Atem: "Why?"

Bakura: "He annoys me. Really pharaoh, it's like your own personal court jester. Of course, you'd be used to that, wouldn't you?"

Atem: "You cant send Joey to the Shadow Realm and he isn't my court jester. He is a friend. You do anything and…"

Bakura: "I know, I know. However, don't expect me to hold back on my promise if he breaks his."

Atem: "He wont." And with that they walked into the next room and everyone noticeably tried to not look directly at Bakura. Probably because he still had that look that could kill on his face. He sat on a chair at the edge of the circle of people and the pharaoh took his seat nest to Mana. Then, Atem noticed something. "Has anyone seen where Kaiba went?"

Everyone looked around and shook their head. No one had seen him leave.

Joey: "Don't tell me he left!"

Tristan: "I never thought that Kaiba would run away."

Seto: "What form of cowardice is this?"

Atem: "Kaiba has never run away from a challenge in his life. I don't know what his reasons are but they are probably good ones. Lets just make a plan and see if he comes back. We cant waste time."

Shimon: "Right. And wherever he is, let him be safe." Everyone started to come up with a plan and everything came together nicely. Joey and Tristan took their opportunities to lighten the mood with some laughter and Bakura made some wise cracks and sarcastic comments here and there. Almost like a regular conversation. When satisfied, everyone decided that midnight was too late to go monster fighting and they went to bed. Girls had one room and the guys spread out through the other rooms. They outnumbered the girls by a large amount so they needed extra room. Especially since Bakura demanded his own room and the pharaoh got one to himself because of the guardians still trying to treat him like a king. Thank goodness they had the building to themselves. They had to rest up because tomorrow was a big day.

__________________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: End.

Atem: That was different. I didn't know that Bakura had a sister.

Bakura: I want to know how you found her name and how you found out about that cat. We never told anyone about that.

Twilightknight1594: I have my ways. See everyone next time. Bye!


	14. The Final Night

Twilightknight1594: Alright. Chapter 14 is here. Enjoy.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Atem's Room, 1:00 AM:**

Atem stared up at his ceiling with a bit of a worried look on his face. He really didn't want to think this could be happening again. The world nearly ending, his friends in immediate danger, some evil force with a grudge…again. It had to have some ending point, but that point really didn't seem close. He had to just focus on this. Not the theoretical end to the battles that may or may not actually exist. On the bright side he had fought Zorc before and won. He also had his friends and part of his court with him. However, Zorc had already destroyed so much. He also had his entire army running free. There was no telling how far they had gotten. There was really no chance that they would stay in Domino, but as to where they had spread to, Atem really couldn't say. He just had to hope that this would turn out like all his other battles. There had been other tough spots. Like his duel against Pegasus, or Marik, or even Dartz. His last fight with Zorc, however, hadn't compared to any of those. He just had to hope that tomorrow went exactly as planned. "I sound like Yugi at the beginning of Battle City. I cant loose hope before the battle has begun. If I do we have already lost. With my friends beside me, I know that I can win. I even have the Thief King's support. If everyone sticks together, I know that we can win." With that small pep talk for himself he rolled over and went to sleep, hoping he hadn't just lied to himself.

**Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Ryo's Room, 1:10 AM:**

Everyone else was in a similar thought mode and because of that hadn't gotten to sleep either. Everyone that is, save for Joey. He seemed to be cheery and was trying to give a pep talk to Tristan, Ryo, and Yugi.

Joey: "Tomorrow, we are gonna kick Zorc's butt!"

Ryo: "How can you be so sure Joey?" he asked with a doubtful expression.

Joey: "Because, everyone's here and if we stand together there isn't anything we cant do! Have you not paid attention to the last three years? If we weren't good at what we do then the world wouldn't be here right now. I say that that should be a good reason to not be doubtin' ourselves now."

Tristan: "Yeah man, but you need to think about the last time the pharaoh fought Zorc. He barley won. I mean, not everyone of his court is here and the played a big part in that too."

Joey: "Still, we have faced a whole lot of whackos before and we have come out on top every time."

Tristan: "Barely."

Joey: "Grr…..CUT IT OUT! Look, we are gonna kick Zorc's butt and he is never going to come back again. End of story. If you have anything else to say that might bring everyone else down, then why don't you say it to this?" He held his fist closely to Tristan's face.

Yugi: "Ok, ok. We get it Joey. Lets not start a fight and wake everyone up."

Joey: "Fine."

Tristan: "Yeah. Lets just go to sleep. We have some monsters to take down tomorrow."

Joey: "YEAH! Now we're talkin'!"

Tristan: "Well, if you think about it, you did have a point. See ya tomorrow guys."

Ryo: "Good night Joey, Tristan, Yugi."

Yugi: "See you in the morning guys."

Joey: "Night guys. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Tristan: "I wont. I'll just send them over to you if you start snoring."

Joey: "Tristan!"

Ryo and Yugi: "Cut it out!"

Joey and Tristan: "Our bad."

**Tea and Mana's Room, 1:15 AM:**

In the next room, Tea had doubts too. She really didn't have anyone to talk to though because Mana had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake her up. She couldn't understand how she had though. Maybe it was because stuff like this happened regularly in Egypt. Or maybe she was just more at ease and believed everything was going to be alright. Whatever the case, Tea wished that she had that mindset so she could sleep. She walked to the window and looked up at the inky black sky. /I hope we can win. Even with the pharaoh, can we really do this again? The first time was hard but now…/ Her thoughts were disturbed by Mana turning over on her sleeping bag. Everyone had found a big store of them for some reason. Apparently the owners of the apartment owned a camping store as well for people who wanted to go to one of the national parks. Mana had immediately claimed the pink one. For fear of waking Mana up again, Tea walked back over to her own lavender one and went to sleep.

The other guardians were asleep. They were apparently ready for the next day. No one worrying for the faith they had in their pharaoh. At least someone was at peace.

**10:00 AM:**

The next morning came more quickly than everyone was ready for. It was hard to believe it had made an appearance at all by the way things looked outside. Same black sky, same dark streets, same monsters running around. Not pretty and not something that ensured you got up on the right side of the bed. Everyone had gotten up save for Bakura had gotten up and was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. They couldn't fight bad guys on an empty stomach. There was cereal, poptarts, oranges, milk, oranges, waffles, and pancake mix. They set up a kind of buffet on the counter and everyone just served themselves. Joey and Tristan had to wait though because if they had gone first they would have eaten everything. Bakura came in just before they got to get their food which let them down.

Joey: "You planned that!"

Bakura: "Oh, keep quiet. I have more pressing matters to think about than how to keep you two from breakfast." he snapped. He grabbed an orange and some milk and walked off, leaving everything left over as fair game. While Joey and Tristan chowed down everyone else reviewed the plan.

Atem: "Alright. Bakura and I will go straight to whatever is leading these things since Zorc is out of commission and distract him. Meanwhile, Seto, Mana, Shimon, and Mahad will come from behind with their strongest monsters and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea will come from the sides playing their best cards. Hopefully this will be the same environment as the last time."

Yugi: "Yeah. But pharaoh, what if it isn't and we cant summon our cards."

Bakura: "Then you get out of there. We don't need to worry about you being in the way if you cant do anything to help."

Atem: "You should go find a safe place to stay. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Tea: "What about Kaiba? He might come back and not know about this."

Yugi: "I tried calling him but the line is dead. It's not really surprising, but it was worth a shot. I wish I knew where he went."

Shimon: "No one should go out alone in this. What could he be thinking?"

Joey: "Eh, Rich Boy will be fine. He probably thought of some business deal to handle or somethin'."

Mahad: "Whatever the case, lets just hope he's alright."

**Inside Kaiba Corp:**

Kaiba was alright. At least, he was alright as anyone who had just taken out about a hundred monsters. The fact is, that you could summon monsters here and because of that he had been able to get to Kaiba Corp. But when he got inside he had found that it was over run. He had no idea why Zorc would have such interest in a game corporation but he really didn't care. He just had to find Mokuba. He really didn't know how he could have forgotten about his little brother in the first place. One of Kaiba's redeeming qualities was his love for his brother and the fact that he would do anything for him. This was really out of character. /_Don't worry Mokuba. I'm coming./ _he thought while running down the hall to his office. He got to the door and slowly opened it, not being sure of what he would find. When he had the door fully open he found that the room had been messed up some, but other than that it had been untouched. Kaiba walked over to his desk and surveyed the damage. In the midst of all the papers that were strewn about on the desk, he found a little note. To his surprise, it was from Mokuba. He apparently took time to write a note so his brother wouldn't worry and know where to find him. It read:

_Seto, Roland and I couldn't wait for you any longer since the monsters keep getting closer. The security couldn't keep them out. We all went to the panic room in the neighboring building. Be safe. _

_Mokuba._

"Alright then." he said to himself as he left the room. He went back down the stairs and left the building to go the smaller building that was used as the tech. testing area. They had installed a panic room because of the earthquakes and aftershocks that occurred in Japan. Also, even though he didn't tell anyone this reason, it was because whether he liked it or not things did happen that he couldn't explain and they could get dangerous. He and Mokuba were normally not there when they occurred but the workers needed a place to go. Kaiba got to the door and pushed it open slowly, with the exact same caution as he had used on his office door. He walked over to the wall and put an access code in and within a few seconds a secret door had opened up. he walked down inside and, to his relief, he saw everyone inside. Including Mokuba.

Mokuba: "BIG BROTHER!" he yelled happily as he ran up to Kaiba and gave him a hug.

Kaiba: "Mokuba!"

Mokuba: "I'm so glad your safe Seto! Where'd you go?"

Kaiba: "I went to Yugi's to talk to B…Ryo and dueled him. I won and then this happened." He decided not to tell Mokuba that Bakura and Atem were back. He didn't want his brother to really worry and also, he didn't want him to think that he had lost his mind or was some imposter.

Mokuba: "You dueled Ryo? Why?" He didn't remember Bakura coming up and knocking him out so that he could get Kaiba's attention and duel.

Kaiba: "Long story. It really doesn't matter…" Mokuba cut him off.

Mokuba: "Yeah, it doesn't. We have to help Yugi, Seto."

Kaiba: "We what?" he asked, a little surprised.

Mokuba: "We have to help him. I mean…he has to be involved with this somehow. He always is. He could be in trouble Seto." This caused Kaiba to think. Yugi _could _be in trouble. He hadn't even waited to see if they had formed a plan or heard what than plan might be. By going he could mess things up. However, when he looked back down he knew that Mokuba would win this argument. Mokuba had his little brother face on and that always won.

Kaiba: "Alright. But stay close."

Mokuba: "ALRIGHT! Thanks Seto!"

Roland: "Mr. Kaiba, do you really think this is a good idea?"

Kaiba: "Roland, do you not trust my judgment?"

Roland: "No sir…I mean yes sir, I do, but this seems dangerous."

Kaiba: "Roland, in the case you haven't noticed, the world is in a bit of a mess. Someone has to clean it back up."

Roland: "But Mr. Kaiba?!" Roland didn't get time to make an actual point because Kaiba had already started walking out. Once they got outside Mokuba was in shock at what had happened. It was a big change since he had gone into the panic room.

Mokuba: "Seto…it looks like a bomb hit."

Kaiba: "I know."

Mokuba: "Let's hurry and find Yugi."

Kaiba: "I know where he is. Follow me." And they started walking to the building that was the team's unofficial base."

**Apartment Building: **

Atem: "Everyone ready?" The question got a nod from everyone in the room. "Then let's go."

Joey: "OH YEAH! We're gonna kick some monster butt!" he said doing his weird arm jester. Everyone just gave him a weird look.

Bakura: "Don't get so hyper you twit. This isn't just something you can go into and fool around."

Joey: "Hey! I know that. I just want to be in a good mood when I go out there. Everyone else is in a bad one so someone has to be cheery."

Shimon: "I agree. We should be positive in a time of battle. Otherwise we are doomed to start with. We should all just put on a giant smile and laugh at our fears! Hahaha!" he said with that weird smile he and Mr. Mouto had in common. Everyone just gave him a weird look like they had done to Joey.

Bakura: "Will someone get that senile old man out of here?" he asked with his hand on his forehead.

Mana: "He's not senile. He's just having as much fun as possible in this situation. Actually, he got me in a better mood. Now who's ready to go take these guys on?!"

Seto: "I am. Let's go show them what they are up against."

Mahad: "I agree. We'll send them back to the shadows, where they belong."

Tristan: "We'll send 'em packing."

Yugi: "Yeah. They wont know what hit them."

Tea, Atem, and Ryo just smiled and Bakura looked increasingly annoyed.

Bakura: "Does it always take you people so long to do something. Let's just go." And he walked out the door.

Joey: "Does he always have to be so cranky?"

Atem: I guess. Even though we are helping him."

Tristan: "Maybe he's just worried."

Atem: "Either way, let's catch up. If we don't the plan wont work." They followed him out the door and down the street, heading straight for the center of the storm of shadows that had brewed. This was D-Day. They either won and saved the world or lost and everything was destroyed. Hopefully, they would win. For everyone's sake.

________________________________________________________________________

Bakura: Depressing.

Twilightknight1594: I know, but at least Joey is happy.

Bakura: Curiosity, why don't you ask people to rate and review like everyone else?

Twilightknight1594: I figure that if they want to they will. Besides, that isn't why I do it. I am writing this for my personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of all the Yugioh fans out there. Especially yours and Atem's.

Bakura: Fine. you'd get more though.

Twilightknight1594: Again. For the fun, not the reviews. If you want to ask that you can write your own story and ask there.

Bakura: No thank you. I have a life.

Twilightknight1594: I do too. In the past three weeks I have gone to two parties, played with my little cousins that were in town, gone out to dinner with and annoyed my older cousins, and driven around the local college's parking lot. What have you done?

Bakura: I took the money from your sock drawer and used to buy a new dagger.

Twilightknight1594: I was saving that!

Bakura: Oh well. Too late now.

Twilightknight1594: Oh no. You're taking that back.

Bakura: Make me.

Twilightknight1594: That a wish?

Bakura: Just try it.

-Twilightknight1594 grabs Bakura by the collar and drags him to the store-

Atem: (looks around) Never thought that could happen. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time. Bye.


	15. The Final Battle part 1

Twilightknight1594: Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Atem and Bakura stood outside of Domino City Hall. The center of Domino. It had every schematic, every person's information, everything held within its walls. If something were going to take over a city, this is where it would do it from. At least, that is what they suspected, and fortunately they were right. The storm was centered around it and the building itself seemed to emanate darkness and evil. After a minute of making sure that everyone was in position, and a little self preparation, the two started to make their way into the large building.

Atem: "This seems too easy." he said as they reached the steps and started to walk up them.

Bakura: "Don't jinx it. Trust me, it's just a strategy to lure us into a false sense of security. They're here. They are just waiting for the opportune moment."

Atem: "Perhaps." The two reached the top of the short stairway and started their main approach. As they did so, a figure emerged from the shadows of the doorway. It looked like a miniature version of Zorc except for the fact that it was heavily armored. Also, it only had one head.

Bakura: "I guess that it is safe to assume that you are the one leading this little assault?"

Monster: "Yes. I believe that you are the failure Bakura?"

Bakura: "Maybe. That depends on your definition of failure."

Monster: "HA! With that kind of answer you are undoubtedly him. Lord Zorc shall be very pleased when you are wiped from existence."

Bakura: "He would be, if you could actually succeed in doing that."

Monster: "Oh, there is no doubt that it can be done. I have you out numbered. Even the great pharaoh, who I am amazed that you teamed up with, cant help you."

Atem: "We shall see. I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you."

Monster: "Oh, and why so?" he said mockingly.

Bakura: "Because we have a few tricks up our sleeves." he said with a small, evil grin.

Monster: "Ha! What kind of tricks could the honest, respectful pharaoh have? And even if you were the one to think them up Thief King, would he let you carry them out?"

Bakura: "I don't require permission to carry out anything. Especially not from him." he said with extra venom in the last word.

Atem: "That's enough talk. We came to send you back to the shadows and that is exactly what we shall do." he said, trying to get Bakura back with the plan. If he got on a tangent about the pharaoh the results may be less then great.

Monster: "HA HA HA HA! That is a fine statement pharaoh, but I am afraid that you are worried about the wrong person."

Atem: "What do you mean? You are the one who lead them here aren't you?"

Monster: "Yes, I am. However, I am nothing compared to Lord Zorc himself!"

Atem: "You aren't serious." he said with a look on his face that was a mix of distrust and disbelief.

Bakura: "THAT CANT BE! I SAW HIM MYSELF! HE IS IN NO SHAPE TO COME HERE AND DO THIS! THAT IS WHY HE SENT YOU!"

Monster: "He tricked you. This was the plan all along. Lord Zorc knew that you would come for your family. He also knew that you wouldn't be foolish enough to come alone. The pharaoh was the only choice. He also knew of your connections here. Now that you are here he will wipe out you and all of your meddling friends and take over this world!"

At this Bakura felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. He had played right into The Dark One's plans. Every step of the way. It was so obvious now that he thought of it. Blatantly obvious. He looked over at the pharaoh who had an expression that looked like the one that Bakura had always imagined he would have had Bakura ever won a duel against him. A mix of things that was impossible to tell which was more dominant: fear or anger or dread. After a few more seconds, the monster's voice rang in again.

Monster: "Are the Thief King and Pharaoh speechless? Well, I wonder what you will be like when Lord Zorc arrives."

Atem: "Which is when?" he said, still shaken.

Monster: "Now." he said with an evil grin that seemed to span the width of his face. No sooner than he said that had the sky begun to swirl and slowly but surely, Zorc came down from the sea of shadows, as strong as ever.

**100 feet away:**

From where they stood, the two groups could see this exchange take place and knew the plan was not going to work. For a brief moment, they started to panic.

Joey: "OH MAN! You've got to be kidin' me!"

Tristan: "What do we do now?! We never thought of this!"

Seto: "We attack anyway." Everyone turned to see that Seto's group had come from their positions and joined theirs.

Yugi: "But that wont be enough take him down. It probably wont even hurt him!"

Mahad: "No, but it will buy the pharaoh some time to think up a plan."

Shimon: "Yes, we'll be a distraction."

Tristan: "Sounds risky."

Mana: "We have to try something. We cant just sit here." After a few seconds of deliberation and nods of agreement from Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryo, the decision was made.

Yugi: "Alright, lets do it."

**In Font Of City Hall:**

Bakura and Atem stood there staring at the Dark Lord. He had come back, and at full power. Atem looked over at Bakura to see if anything showed he had anticipated this at all. Nothing did. He was just as surprised as the pharaoh was. There was a loud thud and the pharaoh turned his head back to Zorc. The thud had been him touching the ground. He was officially there.

Zorc: "You weren't expecting this, were you Bakura?" Bakura could just stare. "I see you are speechless, for once. Pharaoh, so we meet again. I promise that this encounter will not end like our last."

Atem: "I would think before I spoke if I were you Zorc!" he said with his usual confidence. Bakura couldn't figure out whether it was a bluff or real. "We took you down before and we will do it again. Now, let Bakura's family go and leave this world in peace!" Zorc just laughed mockingly at the pharaoh.

Zorc: "Really pharaoh, do you expect me to believe this? You are standing before me demanding the release of this thief's family? He has done nothing for you. He has made it his goal for five thousand years to destroy you. Why, help him now? It would be better off that you turn him over to me and let me deal with him. I know that you must want something to happen to him."

Atem: "I don't think so. Zorc, you may be the Lord of Darkness and you may have point that Bakura isn't the best person on Earth, but he still has come and done things that I would have never believed possible from him. He asked me for help against you when he clearly hates me and he stands before you fighting for his family. He has proven that, regardless of his past crimes, he has some heart and he doesn't deserve whatever it is that you have in store for him. Because of this, I am glad to be able to help him take you down one more time." The pharaoh said all of this without taking his sight off of Zorc. He also said it with that same confidence that seemed to come from nowhere. Really, Bakura couldn't believe it. However, before he could say anything a serge of monsters came out of nowhere.

Joey: "OOOOHHHHH ZOOORRRRC! Here comes a major butt-kickin'!" From behind Joey Red Eyes Black Dragon floated in mid-air. Along with Joey was everyone else with their own monsters. Tea had Wingweaver, Tristan had Swamp Battle Guard, Yugi had Silent Magician Level 8, Mahad had the Dark Magician, Mana had the Dark Magician Girl, and Seto, of course, had the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Shimon was standing by but couldn't summon a monster. Atem looked at them shocked. He had forgotten about the plan when Zorc arrived. This was way too dangerous for his friends. He had to do something.

Atem: "Joey! Don't do this! Go hide!"

Joey: "No way buddy! We're in this till the end! Now, Red Eyes, attack!"

Tea: "Wingweaver, let's go!"

Tristan: "You too Swamp Battle Guard!"

Yugi: "Show him whose boss!"

Mana: "Go, Dark Magician Girl!"

Mahad: "You too Dark Magician!"

Seto: "Blue Eyes, eliminate this foe!" All of the monsters went right at Zorc with their most powerful attacks, each hitting the mark. As the team stood and waited for the smoke to clear Joey and Tristan started to do a small celebration also known as their silly victory dance.

Joey: "Oh yeah! There's no way he survived that!"

Tristan: "Nope, we are home free!"

Bakura: "Then explain to me what that is." This caused the two to stop dancing. They looked up and saw the smoke starting to thin and the outline of Zorc, still prevalent.

Zorc: "HAHAHA! Foolish mortals. Do you believe that your monsters can harm me any more than they could before. You are powerless. Now, watch as you fall!!" Suddenly several monsters came from the vortex and charged the gang. They outnumbered the team's monsters four to one and they were winning. Then, while Joey was preoccupied with one monster, another decided to make a cheap shot from the back.

Atem: "Joey, watch out! Behind you!" Joey turned around, but it was too late. The monster was too close for Red Eyes to do anything. Joey just braced for impact.

Unknown: "Harpy Lady Sisters! Exterminator Attack!" Out of nowhere three harpies came swooping down and took down the monster coming for Joey. Joey looked around and check himself for any injuries but found none. When he looked up he saw someone who he hadn't seen in at least a year and a half.

Joey: "MAI! You came back!"

Mai: "Miss me?" she said with a smile and a wink.

Tea: "How'd you find us?"

Mai: "It was pretty easy. This thing is hard to miss. Now, why don't we save the chit-chat for latter and teach this thing a lesson." She looked over at Seto and the others. "Kaiba?"

Yugi: "Not really. We'll explain latter." And the fighting resumed. Meanwhile, Atem and Bakura just looked on.

Bakura: "This was unexpected."

Atem: "Very. Especially with Mai coming from nowhere."

Zorc: "No matter. It doesn't matter how many humans come to help, there is no way to defeat me."

Bakura: "I'd like to disagree. You are going to pay for what you did to my family Zorc."

Zorc: "Oh really. I'd like to see you try."

Bakura: "Fine. Diabound, come forth!" Shadows pooled up behind Bakura and formed the mighty Diabound, who then hid in the darkness waiting to attack.

Atem: "I'll summon Slifer The Sky Dragon!" Slifer came from the sky and curled around a nearby building, ready for action at its master's command.

Bakura: "I believe that this shall be your last Shadow Game Zorc."

Zorc: "I like to think not." He got ready to attack Bakura and Atem with a massive ball of energy in his hands. Bakura turned to Atem.

Bakura: "Ready?"

Atem: "Yes, Slifer, go!"

Bakura: "Diabound, Helical Shockwave!" And the battle commenced.

_______________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: The beginning of the last battle.

Bakura: …

Atem: What's your problem?

Bakura: Nothing. (walks off)

Atem: What's up with him?

Twilightknight1594: Don't know.

Atem: Maybe he's just being Bakura.

Twilightknight1594: Could be. Anyway, see you next time!


	16. The Final Battle part 2

Twilightknight1594: Next chapter start!

________________________________________________________________________

From around the corner Kaiba and Mokuba could see the scene playing out. Yugi, Joey, and the rest of the gang fighting lesser monsters in front of city hall and Atem and Bakura taking Zorc on right at the front door. Kaiba and Mokuba both stood in shock. Kaiba because Zorc was back, and Mokuba because he had never seen anything like this.

Mokuba: "I told you they would need help Seto! We have to do something!" he said while looking up at his brother. Kaiba looked back up at Atem and Bakura. They seemed to be making little progress. Slifer was twisted around Zorc but the little Meda Bat that Bakura had summoned just got destroyed, making him clutch his chest in pain. Shortly after, Slifer got tossed like a piece of trash and flew over two tall buildings and finally landed on a smaller building, causing the pharaoh to show signs of discomfort. Kaiba knew he had to do something, but all the same, it was too dangerous for Mokuba.

Kaiba: "Alright Mokuba. I'll go, but you have to stay here, where it's safe."

Mokuba: "But Seto…"

Kaiba: "No buts Mokuba. If you want me to go you have to stay here. It's too dangerous for you to go over there."

Mokuba: "Fine. But just don't loose out there."

Kaiba: "Of course not. If anything, I'll be the one to make sure those fools don't loose." At that Mokuba laughed a little.

Mokuba: "Go gett'em Seto!" And Seto began to walk towards the gang.

**Two Streets Away:**

He walked over to another building and looked around the corner, using the building as a type of shield. When he did he got a clearer sight of what was going on. The lesser monsters weren't going to last much longer, so long as the "geek squad" could keep summoning monsters to fight them off. There were only so many of them. However, looking at the duel disk of the closet "dweeb", Kaiba could tell that there wasn't much of a chance of that. Almost all the monsters had been exhausted. Also, Team Egypt didn't seem to be able to stand, let alone fight. He looked up at Atem and Bakura and saw that they did have a much tougher opponent but were in better shape. His final decision: help the "geek squad". /_Pharaoh, you had better not mess up./_ With that he steeped from behind the building, ready to make his presence known, but right when he did he saw the worst thing that could have possibly happened, happen. Blue Eyes White Dragon fell.

**In The Middle of The Street: **

Seto: "Oh no! Kisara!" he yelled from behind his cape as the Blue Eyes fell. He looked from behind it as the dust settled only to see that the once white dragon had reverted back to the form of a girl with long white hair. Seto ran over to her and kneeled beside her to see if she was ok. "Kisara! Say something!"

Kisara: "Don't worry Seto…I'm ok." she said with a small smile. However, she couldn't smile for too long because the two realized that seven of Zorc's monsters had surrounded them.

/_This isn't good. Not only is Kisara injured and unable to fight but I am too weak to summon another creature to defeat these minions of Zorc. There has to be something I can do./_ Seto thought in desperation. He looked around at the monsters surrounding them and tried to come up with some form of a plan. Unfortunately, none came to mind and the time to think of one was running out as the monsters closed in. Seto held out the Millennium Rod, ready to use it as a last defense. The effectiveness of this was debatable but about to be tested as the seven monsters charged him at once. Seto was probably going to be pummeled but thankfully a familiar voice rang in as it announced a familiar attack.

Kaiba: "Blue Eyes, WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Seto looked up and saw what looked like an exact copy of Kisara's monster firing what looked like the exact same attack at the seven monsters. As the attack hit, three of the monsters were wiped from the battle ground. Nothing left. Kaiba walked up to Seto and looked down at Kisara, and then back at Seto. The two just looked at each other for a minute then Kaiba gave a small laugh and then turned to face the remaining monsters. "If you are going to use a Blue Eyes White Dragon, you should use it correctly. If you plan on otherwise, don't even bother." He looked up at his own Blue Eyes. "Now, how about we show them what we mean?" He looked back down at the four monsters with that look he got when he was about to use his best card, which he was. "Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse my first Blue Eyes with my other two. Now, come out, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" It came out with a loud roar in a bright flash of light, causing some of the other to notice.

Joey: "Hey! Kaiba's back!"

Tristan: "Finally, we could use some reinforcements."

Kaiba: "Well of course I am. Why would I trust this to you dweebs? Clearly you need someone's help since you cant handle this yourselves."

Joey: "Just what are you saying Rich Boy?!"

Kaiba: "That your second rate duelists that cant do anything without someone holding your hand. Well, save for Yugi. But even he needs his little cheer squad."

Joey: "Alright Rich Boy! Come here!" He started to go towards Kaiba but Tristan and Mai stopped him.

Mai: "Save it for the monsters Joey." Then she looked up at Kaiba. "Honestly Kaiba, do you have to stir Joey up every time you see him?"

Kaiba: "Not my fault. I'm just saying the truth. Anyway, I believe we have wasted enough time talking. Lets get this over with. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, NEUTON BLAST ATTACK!" The attack hit a large group of monsters that was charging right at the gang and disintegrated them. The only thing that was left was a little bit of smoke rising from where the creatures were once standing.

Yugi: "Awesome! Now we have them on the run!"

Mahad: "Yes. Now we may have a chance. Go Shadow Ghoul!" Shadow Ghoul popped out of the wall of a nearby building and took out three of the monsters.

Joey: "Hey, alright! I guess I can overlook that last comment Kaiba. Hey…!" he yelled as he turned his head to where Kaiba had once been standing. Kaiba had now started walking toward Atem and Bakura and Zorc.

Seto: "And just where do you think you are going?"

Kaiba: "I already helped out here. Now there's just Zorc to handle."

Seto: "Hm. Yes, they could use the help." he said as he looked up at Atem and Bakura. He really hadn't gotten the opportunity before then and hadn't noticed their condition. "Curiosity. Where have you been before now?"

Kaiba: "…Family matter."

Seto: "Ah."

Kaiba: "Shouldn't you be summoning a monster or something?" At that Seto nodded. He got that Kaiba didn't want to continue the conversation and anyway, they _were _in the middle of a big battle. Not the place to talk about family matters if it doesn't directly affect what is happening. So, Seto raised his diadianhk and called out his next best monster.

Seto: "Come, mighty Duos!" Duos appeared, with sword drawn ready for combat. "Now, AURA SWORD ATTACK!" With that, Duos hurled his sword at one of the monsters, sending it through one and into the one behind it. After seeing that the situation was in control, Kaiba began his approach of city hall.

**In Front of City Hall: **

Bakura: "Pharaoh, I believe we are going to need a different strategy." he said clutching his chest and kneeling on one knee.

Atem: "Yes, but you are too tired to try to bring out your other monster and with Slifer being attacked so much I'm not sure I could bring out another of the Egyptian Gods."

Bakura: "Well try! You didn't have much of a problem last time so I don't see why you should now!"

Atem: "Alright." He raised his diadianhk to the sky and called the second Egyptian God. "Come, Obelisk the Tormentor!" A light emanated from his diadianhk and nearly blinded Bakura for a moment. Obelisk the Tormentor rose up and took a battle ready stance. "Now, Obelisk, FIST OF FATE!" The Egyptian God's fist went straight for Zorc and looked like it would do some serious damage, that is, until Zorc caught it.

Zorc: "HAHAHA! Do you actually think that Obelisk and Slifer are enough to bring me down? Watch and see how pathetic this monster is." Suddenly, starting at Obelisk's hand, the Egyptian God began turning to stone. Obelisk tried to fight back with its other fist but then Zorc caught that one too and that one stated to turn to stone. Soon Obelisk was a giant statue caught in a fighting stance with a look of disappointment and pain on his face.

Atem: "Oh no." The pharaoh fell to his knee just as Bakura had. Loosing one of his monsters was a lot to take on top of one being beaten to a pulp. Especially if they were that powerful and if you had the connection that the pharaoh had with his.

Bakura: "And I thought that thing was supposed to be unbeatable."

Zorc: "Ha. They are pathetic. Even if you used all three of them at once they wouldn't work. You see, the darkness in this world is stronger than that of the ancient past and that is increasing my strength!"

Bakura: "You have _got _to be kidding me."

Zorc: "No. Now, say goodbye pharaoh! And as for you Bakura, know that I shall take good care of your family for you."

Bakura: "You snake!"

Zorc: "Say goodbye!" Zorc started to gather energy in his hands and the ball of power grew and grew. Twice it's size, three times, four times,…larger than anything around.

Bakura: "Any bright ideas?"

Atem: "I would if I could move. There has to be something we are missing."

Bakura: "This isn't just a stupid card game pharaoh!"

Atem: "I know that! However, everything whether it is a game, or a puzzle, or a challenge issued by some monster has a solution. A weakness. But what that is right now I don't know."

Bakura: "Well figure it out soon or we're done for!"

Atem: "I'm trying so stop yelling!"

Kaiba: "I've got your solution right here." Atem and Bakura turned around and saw Kaiba and his dragon looking incredibly over-confident. Kaiba called an attack and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let loose it's attack at full force, causing Zorc to let that energy ball loose into the sky as he fell back with a large thud. "Now that is how you bring down a bully." Then he looked down at Atem and Bakura. "What have I said about kneeling to your opponent? Get up."

Bakura: "Nobody orders _me _around Kaiba. You'll do well to remember that."

Kaiba: "I just saved your life so if I were you I wouldn't be talking that way to me."

Bakura: "No, if you were me you would be putting on some façade and saying that you didn't need help and could have done it all on your own when everyone would have known that that is just your pride and you would have gotten blown up."

Atem: "Enough Bakura. Kaiba, what are you doing up here? And where did you go?"

Kaiba: "I had family business to handle. As for what I am doing up here I said that in the beginning. No way am I going to allow something from myths and legends take over my city."

Atem: "Family business….Mokuba. Is he safe?"

Kaiba: "Is anyone?"

Atem: "True."

Bakura: "Hate to interrupt but I think we should come up with a plan while the Lord of Shadows is down. I highly doubt that that was enough to defeat him."

Atem: "Right. Kaiba, how's your deck doing?"

Kaiba: "How's my _what _doing?"

Bakura: "How many monsters have you used you idiot?!"

Kaiba: "None except my dragons."

Atem: "Good. As for us, Bakura has his Skeleton Fiend and Diabound, and I have Ra and Slifer. The only bad part is that Slifer and Diabound are out already but I don't know if they could keep this up very long. As for the other two, we would need to rest to summon them and we don't have time to do that. "

Bakura: "In short we are in terrible shape."

Kaiba: "So everyone is in the same condition. Good thing for you two my dragon can take Zorc on alone. Leave this to me." He started to approach Zorc.

Bakura: "You idiot, don't act so high-and-mighty. The last time you tried to take Zorc on alone you lost. Even as that Dragon Master Knight."

Kaiba: "I wont make the same mistake twice." He walked a little further and stopped, getting ready for Zorc to rise.

Atem: "Bakura, I think you just gave me and idea."

Bakura: "And that is?"

Atem: "If Kaiba does a frontal assault with his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon then you can get Diabound to take him from the back and Slifer can attack from the sky. If all three of us team up at once then we might stand a chance."

Bakura: "A triple threat. And not only that but I get to fight dirty. I'm game."

Atem: "Alright, we have a plan. Now, get Diabound in position."

Bakura: "Consider him there."

Atem: "Then I'll get Slifer." As soon as he said that Zorc started to get up.

Zorc: "You think that would be enough to vanquish me? Think again puny mortal. My power knows no limits. There is no way to defeat me."

Kaiba: "Really? I seem to remember you saying all that before, and we saw where that got you."

Zorc: "Grrr. I will show you no mercy for that comment mortal." He gathered a smaller energy ball and fired.

Kaiba: "You think that can defeat Blue Eyes? Show him what true power is!" Blue Eyes let loose another attack from all three heads. The blast went right through the red orb and slammed into Zorc. However, the result was different this time. Zorc was still standing as the beam was hitting him.

Zorc: "Is this all you have?"

Bakura: "Sorry to disappoint you but no, that is _not_ all we have. Diabound, HELICAL SHOCKWAVE!" A blast came from the darkness behind Zorc hitting him in the back, making Zorc give a slight sound of discomfort.

Zorc: "This is still not enough to bring me down."

Atem: "Then maybe this will be. Slifer, attack from the sky!" Zorc looked up only to see a large blast of energy headed right for him. As soon as it made contact Zorc yelled in pain. The combined powers of the three mighty creatures lit up the sky even with it's covering of shadows and made it look like aurora borealis had come to Domino. The three stood there watching…waiting…to see what would happen.

________________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: Will Zorc fall? See next time. And as for side notes and explanatory things the Meda Bat mentioned earlier was that small bat-like creature that Bakura has. It was never officially named but I think that is what it is.

Atem: A little Kaiba centric.

Bakura: Too much for my taste.

Twilightknight1594: I know but he was the only person not there and I had to bring him back in. It equaled out in the end though with Joey and Tristan and Mai and you guys.

Bakura: Still. I wouldn't care so much if he wasn't so high-and-mighty but he is and that is just annoying. If he thinks Joey is bad I don't think he has ever looked in a mirror or heard himself.

Atem: True, he can be a bit obnoxious but all the same, don't bad mouth my friends behind there backs like that Bakura.

Bakura: Fine, lets bring him in.

Atem: He's not here.

Bakura: Next chapter then. We seriously need to have a discussion about this.

Atem: He's not going to listen.

Bakura: Someone still needs to try.

Twilightknight1594: This discussion wont involve the Shadow Realm, will it?

Bakura: No promises.

Twilightknight1594: (sigh) Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time. For you Kaiba fans, he's not going to the Shadow Realm. He's already beaten Bakura once in this story.

Bakura: Fluke. Complete fluke.

Atem: Yes, right. Just like all the times I have beaten you.

Bakura: You're another matter. At least you have a Millennium Item.

Atem: _Ah, I see_. Just drop it.

Bakura: No. Actually, I think I will go pay him a visit right now. (walks away)

Atem: He'll regret that.

Twilighknight1594: Yep.

**5 minutes later:**

ROAR!

Atem: Was that Blue Eyes?

Twilightknight1594: Yeah.

Atem: Told you he'd regret it.

(Kaiba walks over)

Kaiba: Keep him on a leash or something. (walks away)

Atem: He just won. You'd think he'd be happy.

Twilighktnight1594: You'd think.

Atem: I'll go check on Bakura.

Twilightknight1594: Ok, bye.

Atem: See ya.


	17. The Final Battle part 3

Twilightknight1594: The Final Battle part 3. Please enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

The three stood looking up at the scene playing out in front of them. Zorc being triple teamed by three of the strongest monsters to ever live. Slifer, Diabound, and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The amount of power that was being fired at Zorc lit up the sky to make it look as it once was. Bright and clear. Then, the three realized something: That wasn't the power of the monsters lighting the sky up, but the sun. The darkness had almost completely lifted from the area and the sun shone once again from the Eastern edge of the sky. If you looked up the sky looked like a battlefield of its own. The darkness slowly receding as the light from the sun chased it away. Also, the monsters that had been keeping everyone else occupied had disappeared and they too watched the sight in awe. Then, slowly, the three monsters stopped their assault and everyone watched in suspense so they could see what would be behind the thick wall of smoke.

Joey: "Do you think we won?"

Mana: "I hope so."

Tristan: "It sure looks like it doesn't it?"

Kisara: "We cant judge anything until we have seen what damage Zorc has sustained."

Tea: "Yeah guys, don't jump to conclusions."

Joey: "Uh…yeah, right." Then he leaned over to Tristan. "Dude, where did the girl with white hair come from?" he whispered.

Tristan: "No idea. I recognize her and everything but I don't remember her coming with the others."

Joey: "We'll ask Yugi later."

Tristan: "You could just ask her now."

Joey: "Dude, you don't just walk up to someone and say "Hey, I have no idea who you are. Where'd you even come from?" _Especially_ if they are standing next to Rich Boy's twin."

Tristan: "You're right. Didn't think about that."

Mai: "What are you two talking about?"

Joey and Tristan: "Uh…Nothing." They said as they immediately straightened up and put on their best "I'm innocent" faces.

Mai: "Well then pay attention. The smoke is almost gone. You might want to be ready if this isn't over."

Joey: "Right." he said turning. Mai was right, it was getting clearer. You could tell that Zorc was down. Kinda like before. But you couldn't tell if it was for good. Then, when the smoke was all but gone, you could actually see the damage Zorc took. He looked like he had been through a fire, a room of daggers, and then another room of daggers. He had cuts all over and was charred to a crisp on the outside. _/We won! There's no way he could survive that. Absolutely no way./ _Joey thought with excitement. He got a giant smile on his face and almost got Tristan to do their victory dance but then noticed that no one else was smiling. Well, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Mana were but everyone else wasn't. "Hey, why aren't you guys looking happy? He's down. There's no way he could get up from that."

Mahad: "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you? I don't know. It seems too easy."

Joey: "TOO EASY! Dude, we just fought a whole army of shadow monsters and took Zorc on _again_!What is so easy about that?! I'd say that was pretty hard to do."

Shimon: "I happen to agree. That looked like hard work to me." Everyone gave him a weird look but no one said anything out of respect for his high rank. Shimon looked at everyone with an inquisitive look. "What? Everyone did a good job. I'm not saying that you didn't. Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Mahad: "Oh, no reason." he said with a smile.

Mana: "Yeah, even though he didn't do anything." she whispered.

Mahad: "Mana!" he scolded. Kisara gave a small giggle from beside Seto who just had a small smile.

Yugi: "Well I think everyone had a part. Even if they cheered from the sidelines."

Tea: "Yeah, that's important too."

Joey: "But it woulda helped more if he had actually done something aside from cheering."

Shimon: "Hey, that's important too! Without that you would have lost moral!"

Mana: "But did you even actually cheer?" Shimon got this look that said that made him look like a little kid that had gotten caught stealing cookies.

Shimon: "Yes…you just didn't hear me." Seeing that no one bought it he kept going. "Look at you all accusing an old man of not being supportive of his teammates and suggesting that he should get involved in such a fight. And I thought you were raised better." he said while being a bit overdramatic. Everyone else just got that weird look again and gave up. There was no way they could win this.

_/That is just like Grandpa./ _Yugi thought.

Tristan: "Hey, where's the pharaoh? He should be down here too." he turned and saw the pharaoh was still looking at Zorc with Bakura and Kaiba like they expected him to get up. "HEY PHARAOH!" he yelled. "COME ON DOWN! HE'S NOT GETTING BACK UP!"

Mana: "YEAH PHARAOH! COME ON! WE CAN HAVE A VICTORY CELEBRATION!" The pharaoh turned around and nodded. Then he turned back to Kaiba and Bakura.

Atem: "I believe we have finally won. I don't see why we cant have a small celebration."

Bakura: "One thing. My family. Where are they?"

Atem: "True. Zorc didn't say. However, since he was defeated they were probably released. They could be home." Bakura considered this for a few seconds.

Bakura: "It's possible. I just would prefer to see it for myself."

Kaiba: "Speaking of family, I need to check on Mokuba."

Bakura: "Where is the little Kaiba anyway?"

Kaiba: "Don't go near him."

Bakura: "I'm not going to send him to the Shadow Realm again Kaiba. I'm just curious. He's in a panic room somewhere isn't he?"

Kaiba: "No. Actually he's over there." he said as he pointed to the building that Mokuba stood next to. Actually, to the building that Mokuba had stood next to. Now he was walking over to everyone else and joining in on the conversation.

Atem:" I cant believe you let him come."

Kaiba: "He's safer where I can watch him."

Atem: "Probably right. Lets go before they leave us behind. Bakura, I am sure that when you go back your family will be there."

Bakura: "I hope you're right pharaoh. Otherwise you are going to pay if something has happened to them." The three started to walk down the stairs to join the others when the ground began to shake.

Atem: "Please tell me that that is just an earthquake."

Bakura: "Well, if it is then there had better not be a tsunami."

Kaiba: "Knowing what just happened…probably not." Turning, they saw that Zorc had managed to sit up. They also noticed that he wasn't doing so well. HE was visibly injured and could barely move. He was also panting.

Zorc: "When will you give up?" he panted. "Your strongest monsters couldn't take me down. Just surrender and I _might_ be merciful."

Bakura: "Since when do you know how to be merciful? Actually, lets just skip that. It's irrelevant since we don't plan on giving up and, besides, you are too weak to make any kind of threat or demand."

Kaiba: "One more attack should do it."

Atem: "Yes, but should we all go at once?"

Bakura: "No. Although he would deserve it I don't think that is required. One should do it and Diabound is the perfect monster for the job."

Atem: "Alright then. The honor is all yours." At that Bakura gave his evil smirk and turned toward Zorc.

Bakura: "If I were you I would tell me where my family is and if they are ok."

Zorc: "And why should I tell you?"

Bakura: "Because if they are I might consider being merciful."

Zorc: "I wont tell you anything. The torture you would endure is all the better. Especially since you have seen what I have done to my past captives."

Bakura: "Alright then. If you want it that way, then we'll do it. Get ready Zorc because I about to let loose every bit of my rage on you."

Zorc: "Oh really? I wouldn't think so." he said with a hint of mocking in his voice.

Bakura: "Diabound, send him back to the shadows. HELICAL SHOCKWAVE!" A burst of light shot from Diabound's hands and went right for the Lord of Darkness. However, Zorc didn't seem to worried. Then Bakura saw why. In Zorc's outstretched hand sat a little ball of light, and in that ball of light was a girl. That girl was Hereret.

Bakura: "HERERET!"

Hereret: "BROTHER!" she screamed as she saw where she was and what was headed straight for her.

Atem: "He's using her as a shield. Bakura, call back Diabound!"

Bakura: "I…I cant…" he said with a terrified look. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop Diabound and he could summon anything to take the hit. There was nothing he could do.

Atem: "Kaiba, don't you still have Ring of Defense?" Kaiba, who immediately saw where he was going with this, drew Ring of Defense and activated it. A large ring made of four shields appeared before Hereret and took the hit. Hereret looked up and saw it and calmed down slightly. Then, when it was over she turned and looked Zorc right in the eye.

Hereret: "Alright Zorc, I don't care if you are the Lord of Shadows you are to put me down _now _or I will have to _make _you put me down."

Bakura: "For the love of Ra, Hereret _be quiet._"

Hereret: "Brother, look, I am not about to be his human shield. I want him to put me down."

Bakura: "I know that but you cant just order him around."

Hereret: "And why not? He's weak and you said yourself that he was pathetic. Actually he does look it too."

Zorc: "Be quiet." he said as a pulse of dark energy surged through the ball of light holding Hereret, causing her to scream in pain.

Bakura: "ZOOOORRRRC!" He was about ready to march up there when Atem grabbed his shoulder.

Atem: "Bakura, we cant do anything rash. If we do we risk hurting your sister. We need a plan."

Bakura: "I don't have time for that! Last time I checked you weren't blind pharaoh so look up there! He's torturing her. I don't have time for this."

Kaiba: "That is how you always loose. You cant help anyone if you don't stop and think." he said, actually trying to appeal to Bakura.

Bakura: "And _what _marvelous plan could you _possibly _have?"

Atem: "If we use Spellbinding Circle and trap Zorc then he will be paralyzed for a long enough time to attack and get Hereret without harming her."

Joey: "And I'm helping!" he said as he ran up there.

Atem: "Joey, what are you doing?"

Kaiba: "Wasting our time."

Joey: "Watch it! Look, he will be watching you guys but I can hit him from behind."

Atem: "But is Red Eyes strong enough?"

Joey: "Are you kiddin'? Of course!"

Bakura: "No he's not. We need something better."

Joey: "Well….Uh…"

Atem: "How about you be a distraction in case he can move and Bakura takes the open shot."

Joey: "Alright! So long as I get to help."

Atem: "Ok then. Kaiba, go ahead." Kaiba nodded and drew again. He activated Spellbinding Circle and a giant ring formed around Zorc, causing the dark energy pulse to cease.

Zorc: "Resorting to this pharaoh?" he said mockingly as he broke the ring.

Joey: "This isn't a resort Zorc. We're ending this here and now. Red Eyes, attack!" Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon's attack hit Zorc right in the face causing him to drop Hereret. Joey saw her plummeting towards Earth and flew in with Red Eyes and caught her. She looked up at Joey with a grateful smile. "Fancy meetin' you here." Joey said as he returned the friendly gesture with another one. /_Hopefully Bakura's sister is this friendly all the time./_ he thought as they flew away. Zorc sat shaking the attack off.

Zorc: "Pathetic."

Kaiba: "Really? Why don't you open your eyes?" Zorc did and saw Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon starting him down. Then Kaiba gave the command and the large dragon let out it's attack, holding nothing back. Then Zorc put a hand up to act as a shield.

Zorc: "Blue Eyes cant defeat me, even if I am a bit tired."

Bakura: "Then let's try Diabound." he said from behind Zorc. Zorc turned his head and saw Bakura and Diabound emerge from the very darkness its self. "Diabound, hold nothing back. Hit him to the very core." Bakura said in a voice that was like that of ice. He was going to rip Zorc apart and the Dark Lord knew it. Diabound hit Zorc with one final attack and Zorc called out in pain. He also dropped his hand and Blue Eyes' attack made contact once again. In the bright light of the attacks no one could see anything. Not even Bakura as he got Diabound to stretch his hand out so he could walk out and be face-to-face to Zorc. "You know, I never like you. I never liked _serving _you. I did that to serve _my _purposes. I wasn't going to do this but after what you did to my sister, you will pay the price." He held up his Millennium Ring. Zorc looked at him with eyes that showed a little fear. That fear grew when he saw Bakura's expression. No smile, no cocky smirk or glint in his eyes, nothing. Just a look of pure hatred.

Zorc: "You cant do that. Without darkness the universe cant exist. Everything, including your family, will cease to exist."

Bakura: "Oh, I'm not going to kill you Zorc. That would be too kind. I am going to do something _much _worse." He activated the Millennium Ring and within a few seconds Zorc had vanished. Nothing was left. The light from the attacks faded, and Bakura walked off of Diabound's hand. He walked toward Atem and Kaiba with the same chillingly look of pure hatred. Even Kaiba stepped back out of his way. Then Atem stopped him.

Atem: "Bakura…What did you do to Zorc?" Bakura looked up at him and then gave a smirk that was more chilling than the look he had just had on.

Bakura: "What I was saving for you." Atem didn't ask anymore. His imagination kicked in with all kinds of disturbing images that made him grow a little pale. Thankfully he got distracted as a black dragon landed carrying Joey and Hereret. Hereret jumped off of Red Eyes and ran to Bakura.

Hereret: "Bakura!" she said with a large smile.

Bakura: "Hereret! Thank…" he got cut off by a large hug. Apparently, Hereret was glad to have her brother back.

________________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: Zorc is finally gone and Hereret is safe.

Bakura: And my parents?

Twilightknight1594: Find that out next chapter.

Bakura: I'm going to…what's your problem pharaoh?

Atem: I'm still wondering what you had planned if you ever got me to the Shadow Realm.

Bakura: I don't think you want to go there, for your well being's sake.

Atem: O…k… So, this isn't the end is it?

Twilightknight1594: Nope. I have other stuff planned.

Bakura: Good. If this were it would be a terrible one.

Twilightknight1594: I know that.

Atem: Well then, I guess we'll see everyone next time.

Twilightknight1594: See ya guys!


	18. Introductions

Twilightknight1594: Please enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________

Hereret gave her brother a giant hug that probably gave Bakura breathing problems. Bakura just kinda looked down at his newly rescued sister with a weird look and then looked up when he heard a quiet snickering sound coming from in front of him. He then saw that everyone had formed a small audience to this reunion and was now just standing their with smiles on their faces. Quickly getting extremely embarrassed he pushed his sister away and regained his composure as she gave him a slightly irritated and confused look. She opened her mouth to say something but Bakura cut her off to quickly.

Bakura: "So, are you ok? What did he do? Where's mom and dad?"

Hereret: "I'm fine. A bit tired, but ok. As for what he did he just put us in some vacant part of the Shadow Realm. We didn't do anything but wander around. At first dad started yelling and challenging anything that might be there to a fight but he calmed down due to mom's pleading and we started to look for a way out. I think they found one too because right before I showed up in Zorc's hand a small door shaped hole appeared and we saw our house. Mom and dad got through ok but I wasn't so lucky." Then she stopped to think for a moment. "Actually…maybe I was. At least I got to see you. You should really stop by every now and then Bakura."

Bakura: "Why should I when I have two parents who are always out and a sister who loves to play tricks on me and give me a headache for what I have been up to for the last five thousand years?"

Hereret: "I admit that giving you a week of yelling wasn't the best idea but you know that you deserved it."

Bakura: "Maybe for a few things, but he deserved it." he said pointing at the pharaoh who was just watching from beside Kaiba. "His father couldn't be made to pay so he was the next best thing." Hereret looked over at the pharaoh who gave a smile and polite nod of acknowledgement. She then quickly ran over and bowed at the pharaoh's feet.

Hereret: "Please, great pharaoh, accept my apologies for what my brother has done and allow me to say, that it is an honor to meet you." Atem just kinda stared down for a little bit, a bit caught off guard and a bit surprised that Bakura's sister was bowing and apologizing to him. It didn't last long though because a few seconds later Bakura was right there trying to get his sister up.

Bakura: "FOR THE LOVE OF RA! GET UP! Don't apologize to him!" At that Hereret rose only to get right back in her brother's face and give him a good yelling at.

Hereret: "And why not?! He is the pharaoh and should be treated as such! I don't see you being very respectful! You should at least act with a little gratitude since he helped you out. He could have said no. He could have just not cared and spared him and his friends the danger. But no! He actually helped you. After everything. If I were you I would be on my knees thanking him and every single person here and every god and goddess that you can name that he even considered it!" Bakura just stared for a little bit but came back just as fiercely as his sister.

Bakura: "I cant believe this. Look, if I had wanted to I could have done this myself if I had thought about it! I just wanted some comic relief. I mean, did you even see him do anything?! No, didn't think so. I…"

Hereret: "Yes I did! You two were working together equally and you are smart enough to know that you couldn't have handled the Lord of Darkness all alone! What I cant believe is that you are so stubborn and proud that you wont get over it!"

Atem: "Excuse me."

Both: "WHAT!" they two quarrelling siblings said in unison. Then, realizing that they were still the center of everyone's attention, the two looked a bit embarrassed. Hereret looked down at the ground and blushed a bit and Bakura just glared in a random direction. Atem couldn't help thinking that it would be great if he had a camera right now.

Atem: "Well, first off I think that you should know that as much as I am appreciative of you wanting to show respect, you don't have to bow to me." At that statement Hereret looked up, a bit surprised. "I also think that you should know that, regardless of that fact that the Thief King never will, you don't have to apologize to me for what he has done." That got even Bakura to look up a little.

Joey: "Yeah, and you don't have to go around do anything special for us either. We're used to weird stuff happening. Savin' the world is kinda our thing now." he said with a friendly smile. Hereret was about to say something but then Tristan ran up from almost no where.

Tristan: "Yeah, it's a pleasure to help out such a pretty girl like yourself. By the way, the name's Tristan and it is a pleasure to meet you." he said as he held her hand. Hereret looked gave him a surprised look and was unsure of what to do. Unfortunately for Tristan, Bakura wasn't and got right in between the two, forcing Tristan to step back.

Bakura: "Oh no you don't! I've seen how you drool over the blonde fool's sister. You stay away from mine!"

Tristan: "Ye..Yes sir…"he said, a bit disappointed. Hereret just looked relieved and leaned over to whisper a question to Bakura.

Hereret: "Brother, who was that guy?"

Bakura: "Just some fool the pharaoh found somewhere."

Hereret: "Ah. But wait…Didn't he help you too?"

Bakura: "A little, but not enough to out weigh his foolishness and his being a big flirt." Hereret looked over at the guy who had called himself Tristan as he was now in a conversation with the blonde haired man who had caught her with his dragon. She couldn't tell if they were fighting or playing but either way, whatever it was they were doing, it looked funny and she began to laugh. The two stopped and smiled, happy that they could make Hereret laugh after being in such a mess fifteen minutes earlier. They were also glad that it wasn't like her brother's evil laugh, but a light, cheerful laugh. Then, caught up in the brief happy moment, Mana leapt forward to the center of the crowd with a giant smile of her own.

Mana: "Hi there! My name's Mana and I'm a friend of the pharaoh's!" she said as she held out her hand and waited for a handshake. Hereret looked at the gesture for a minute and then took the outstretched hand and shook. "Hey, we were going to have a victory celebration. You wanna come?" Mana said, maintaining her cheerful smile.

Hereret: "I think that sounds fun. Of course I'll come." Mana cheered and hugged her new friend. Of course, Mana underestimated the amount of force and they both fell to the ground, laughing. Then, after a few minutes of laughter, the two got up and dusted themselves off.

Mana: "Hey, pharaoh! Come on! We are going to have some fun!" she said cheerfully. Her smile dropped though when she didn't hear the pharaoh respond. She turned to see Atem and Bakura staring each other down. Not like they were about to fight, but figure something out. Atem snapped back into reality though when a hand started waving in front of his face.

Atem: "Oh, Mana! Did you say something?"

Mana: "Yeah! We're going back to have a victory celebration and I tried to get you to come on but you were spaced out with a serious face.

Atem: "Oh, sorry Mana."

Hereret: "So he does that too?" Mana turned around with a look that said she knew what Hereret meant by that.

Mana: "Yeah. He does that sometimes. I don't know what goes on up there."

Hereret: "Me either. Bakura will do that and half the time, I don't think he is coming back."

Mana: "Exactly! Hey, is Bakura always really serious and not really into playing games other than Senet and battling shadow creatures?"

Hereret: "You got it. When he was little he would play all kinds of stuff but now I cant get him to run after an escaped goat, much less after me in a race."

Mana: "Wow. Neat how those two could have so much in common."

Hereret: "Yes. You should hear what Bakura had to say about the pharaoh."

Mana: "Hey, we should write these down."

Hereret: "Yeah. Where's some papyrus?"

Mana: "Probably at our base. Race ya!" she said as she took off. Hereret looked a little caught off guard but then recovered and started after Mana. Then Mokuba gave chase and the others started to follow. Kaiba started to walk away but looked back at Atem and Bakura who both had "Uh oh." faces.

Kaiba: "You know, you two really should hurry. I am a bit interested in what else they find that you have in common." he walked away with a victorious smirk on his face. He clearly scored a point with both of the ancients just staring from behind him.

Bakura: "Tell me they aren't actually making a list."

Atem: "Unfortunately, I think they are."

Bakura: "Well, then I should hurry and get my sister out of that mess."

Atem: "Or at least separate those two." and the two started to walk down the steps toward the others who were already far ahead.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Twilightknight1594: Just a bit of an introduction of how Hereret and Bakura get along. Also, it makes a few connections with a few characters.

Bakura: If you make any more references to that fool liking my sister I am going to send him to the Shadow Realm and then I am coming for you.

Hereret: Talk about over protective.

Bakura: What are you doing here?

Hereret: I wanted to know what you were up to. I can take care of myself you know. I did grow up in a village of thieves.

Bakura: I still don't him doing that.

Hereret: Well neither do I but next time, leave it to me. I have a few ideas on how to deter him.

Bakura: Hm…Ok then. Make sure I'm there to watch.

Hereret: Of course.

Atem: Is the chapter over already?

Twilightknight1594: Yeah. A bit short, but the next part didn't fit as a continuation of this chapter, so I stopped it.

Atem: Ok. Oh, Hereret. What a pleasant surprise.

Hereret: Same to you.

Bakura: DO. NOT. BOW.

Hereret: I'm not. Oh, I gotta go. Mana and I have to finish that list. You'd be amazed at how far we have gotten.

Atem: You _actually_ are doing that?!

Bakura: _Why?_

Hereret: Because I like messing with my older brother. As for the pharaoh…that is just fun. (runs off.)

Bakura: Get back here!

Atem: Why on Earth…

Bakura: Who cares. They'll probably go off on something else anyway.

Atem: Hopefully. Anyway, we're glad you read the chapter and we hope to see you next time.

Bakura: And if there is a list included in that chapter, skip it!

Twilightknight1594: Don't say that! Thanks for reading. Bye!


	19. Celebrations and alliances

Twilightknight1594: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Things have been kind of hectic.

Bakura: You do realize that you left off at the worst possible time, right?

Twilightknight1594: How's that?

Atem: They were comparing the thief to me. How is that not bad?

Twilightknight1594: Oh boy… You guys are similar so you might as well get over it. People have just never pointed it out.

Bakura: We're 5,000 years old and Egyptian and that is it. Nothing else.

Twilightknight1594: We'll see. Anyway, I hope that everyone had a nice Christmas, is having a wonderful winter, and will have a happy new year. So, without further adieu, please enjoy.

**At The Victory Celebration:**

After a long day of fighting evil it is always best to lie out and do nothing. Either that or something really fun. Well, everyone was doing just that. Mana and Hereret were drawing up a list of similarities between a certain thief and pharaoh, Seto and Kaiba were having some kind of discussion with Mokuba and Kisara watching and having a small chat of their own, Joey and Tristan were goofing around and doing their victory dance that was some version of the Can-can, as well as raiding Yugi's fridge again. (Everyone had decided to have the celebration at Yugi's since it had more supplies and was cleaner.) Those two, Yugi, Tea, and Mai were sitting and catching up since no one had seen Mai since Dartz had been beaten, and Solomon was talking to Shimon and Mahad about the things that modern archaeology had yet to turn up about ancient Egypt. Everyone seemed to be having fun, or at least entertaining themselves, except Atem and Bakura. They were just sitting in a corner in two chairs on opposite sides of the kitchen table watching everyone. Both of them had the same position: straight against the chair with arms and legs crossed. They were clearly tired and not in the talkative mood, but something else was there too. If you even got close to the two you could feel this air of high tension, like a bomb was about to go off. Occasionally one might glance at the other, but nothing would be said. They were just keeping tabs on the other's actions. Then the silence was broken.

Atem: "You know… this is pretty bad." he said, still looking forward.

Bakura: "What do you mean?" he said looking over.

Atem: "Everyone is having a good time while we sit here and do nothing. We are missing a good celebration."

Bakura: "I would hardly call this a good celebration." He said with a small, mocking laugh. "There is nothing to do save for talk and there is next to nothing to eat thanks to the two bottomless pits called Joey and Tristan. There's also not too good of company."

Atem: "Well Thief King, think what you want, but I am going to enjoy myself."

Bakura: "You do that." He then unfolded his arms and propped his head on his hand with his elbow on the table.

Atem: "You know, you could be talking to your sister. You probably have some things to catch up on."

Bakura: "She's occupied."

Atem: "Since when do you care?"

Bakura: "Normally I wouldn't but she's happy messing around with her new friend so I'll leave her be for now."

Atem: "Well…that's nice."

Bakura: "Well, it's my sister. There will be plenty of time to talk and to get yelled at. For now, let her be happy."

Atem: "You're going to yell at her? For what?" he said, a bit surprised.

Bakura: 'I won't be yelling. She is just going to give me a hard time about the things I have done the past 5,000 years. She only covered about ten years of it so far. I have a long ear-ache ahead of me."

Atem: "You just saved her life. I would like to think that she wouldn't do that."

Bakura: "One thing doesn't redeem me for thousands of others. At least, that is what she would say."

Atem: "Has she always done that?"

Bakura: "No. She just doesn't like it when people go and do things that might be borderline immoral. I did quite a few things that fell under that category.'

Atem: "Ah."

Bakura: "Normally she's great. A little ball of sunshine. I just hope that the yelling doesn't last long so I can see that side of here again. I've missed that." He then stopped and saw the pharaoh staring at him. "What?"

Atem: "Nothing. Just…you make a good big brother. I didn't think it was possible for you to be good at all, but in this case I think that I am glad that I was wrong." He then walked off, leaving the Thief King to just stare after him, a bit bewildered.

/_What the…What does that mean? Was that his way of mocking me or something?"/ _Bakura didn't have much time to wonder though because then Hereret and Mana walked up holding a piece of paper and having big smiles on their faces. "What is it?"

Hereret: "We finished the list."

Bakura: "You actually wrote a list?"

Mana: "Yup! We didn't get as much as we had hoped, but we did get something."

Hereret: "Check it out." She said, handing the piece of paper over. Bakura took the piece of paper and scanned it for a few seconds getting an uncomfortable look on his face.

Mana: "Hey, where's the pharaoh?" she said, looking around.

Bakura: "His highness is over there." He said, pointing to the opposite end of the room where the pharaoh and his friends sat, laughing about something.

Mana: "I'll go get him so that he can read." She said cheerfully, running off and then tackling Atem in a similar fashion to how Rebecca tackles Yugi. Only, the pharaoh didn't fall over. Hereret watched and giggled and then sat down next to her brother.

Hereret: "So, what do you think?"

Bakura: "A few of these are desperate."

Hereret: "I know but they are true."

Bakura: "I guess."

Hereret: "You and the pharaoh seemed to be getting along there for a few seconds."

Bakura: "What are you getting at?"

Hereret: "Oh, nothing. Only that it might be time to bury the hatchet."

Bakura: "You have _got_ to be joking."

Hereret: "I'm not. I mean, really, you two were getting along fine. You fought alongside each other, you were at the same table and didn't break out into a Shadow Game, and you had a conversation. A brief conversation, but one none the less."

Bakura: "Who are you and what have you done with my sister? You know how I feel about that arrogant royal."

Hereret: "I know. It was just that…well…you see, you missed the whole thing so I guess you wouldn't understand."

Bakura: "What whole thing?"

Hereret: "Well, when Aknadin entered the afterlife then all of Kul Elna came and decided that it was time that he paid for what he did." This made Bakura sit up.

Bakura: "So what happened?" he said, a bit excited.

Hereret: "After a lot of yelling and colorful language and attempting to beat the tar out of him the pharaoh's father came out and got everyone off and then we all had a talk."

Bakura: "You have got to be kidding."

Hereret: "I'm not. You see, the pharaoh's father made a point. You see, he said that you had already gotten back at him some, which made everyone give a giant cheer, and he also said that if we are all to live there for eternity then we should be at peace. There is no reason to go on like that forever and hate each other. It was terrible what he did, don't get me wrong, but I would rather forgive and forget then go around in a terrible mood forever."

Bakura: "And everyone feels this way?"

Hereret: "Yeah. Pretty much. Everyone except you."

Bakura: "…"

Hereret: "I'm just saying that I think that it would be best for everyone. I don't think he wants to hate you forever. Maybe you shouldn't. I got sacrificed Bakura and I can forgive him."

Bakura: "I…" he got cut off by Mana running over with Atem dragging behind her.

Mana: "What'd he say to it?"

Hereret: "Oh, what I thought he would. That some are desperate and the rest got no comment." Mana got a little pouty face but then quickly brightened up. She then snatched the list up from the table and handed it to Atem.

Mana: "Come on! Read it!" she said beaming, as if she had just mastered a spell that had been alluding her. Atem looked at the piece of paper briefly and then turned his gaze to Bakura, silently asking if it was as bad as they had imagined. Bakura just shrugged and Atem returned his gaze to the list and read.

1. Serious

2. Deep thinkers

3. Proud

4. Determined

5. Kings in their own right. (Pharaoh and Thief King)

6. Good tacticians

7. Great at duels

8. Egyptian

9. About 5,000 years old

Atem looked up from the paper at Mana who just had a smile on her face. He really didn't like the idea of him and Bakura sharing anything in common, let alone nine, but he didn't want to disappoint Mana.

Atem: "Well, it must have taken some thought."

Hereret: "Not really. When you know my brother like I do and she knows you like she does it is very easy."

Mana: "I'm sure that if we had thought on it longer we would have come up with more but that is all we have so far. We didn't want to spend all of the party working on that." Atem looked back at Bakura who was looking at something over at the side. He probably was just staring over there so that he didn't have to look at the pharaoh but for whatever reason it was it wasn't helping him come up with a good response. What was he supposed to say to being compared to someone who hated him and that he didn't really like either? After a bit of a silence Hereret stood up and took back the list and then walked over to Yugi and his friends and started talking. After a few more seconds Mana followed. After they left Bakura broke the silence.

Bakura: "Hereret had an interesting idea." He said as Atem turned around and sat back down in his chair.

Atem: "And that is?"

Bakura: "That you and I should bury the hatchet and be friends." That caught the pharaoh a bit off guard. Him and the Thief King friends? That had to be the oddest idea he had ever heard.

Atem: "And where did she get this idea from?"

Bakura: "Well, from observation. Us not fighting together, not being at each other's neck, and us actually having a conversation without threatening one another."

Atem: "How'd she get that last one?"

Bakura: "You walked away unscathed."

Atem: "Ah. Well, I can't exactly say that I agree with that idea. Can you?"

Bakura: "Ha! Yeah pharaoh, I'm just going to forget 5,000 years of hostilities between us and be your friend. Not in your wildest dreams."

Atem: "Yes. You have just done too much to me and my friends for me to want to be your friend either."

Bakura: "I really don't know where she thought that she was going with that."

Atem: "She probably just didn't want you to be mad all the time and end things in terms of the Kul Elna incident. I can't say that I blame her. I wouldn't mind ending that but quite frankly I just don't think I'm ready to forgive you."

Bakura: "Oh well. She tried." The two sat there in almost the same manner that they had before accept, they were a bit more relaxed. The bomb atmosphere had dissipated and it was bit more peaceful. From the far corner Yugi and friends were watching.

Yugi: "So, what do you think?"

Hereret: "They look to be on better terms."

Joey: "I don't know guys. You think that those two could bury the hatchet? I mean really…after everything that has happened it seems impossible."

Tristan: "Yeah Joey but half of what we do on a normal basis should be impossible but it happens."

Joey: "But this might be pushin' it."

Yugi: "But he did forgive Marik after everything that he did."

Tea: "But these guys have been fighting for centuries. I don't think it will be that easy."

Hereret: "And knowing my brother, he is way to prideful to forgive him. Agreeing to end it now would mean that he was wrong and he won't admit that. Very rarely has he ever done that and never to someone he has hated with such passion."

Mana: "Well, so long as Bakura stops trying to attack the pharaoh and all of Egypt I'm happy."

Hereret: "I guess. I think he is done with that, but he may still go around robbing people as a hobby."

Mana: "Great."

Joey: "Some hobby."

Hereret: "What do you expect? He was raised in a village of thieves."

Tea: "I guess but you would think that he would stop after the whole Memory World thing."

Yugi: "Well, maybe they have started to mend things."

Joey: "How do ya figure?"

Yugi: "They aren't fighting. There's no Shadow Game going on right now or anything."

Ryo: "They also seem rather relaxed. That is peculiar since the pharaoh and the Thief were always on high alert around each other before."

Tea: "Yeah, true."

Tristan: "You think that Bakura is goin' soft?"

Joey: "Let's see. Hey, Ryo, why don't you go over and say hi?"

Ryo: "Why?"

Joey: "Because, if he is nice to you then he is goin' soft, but if not then we know that he is just tired."

Ryo: "Not on your life Joey! What do you think I am, suicidal?" At that response everyone started laughing but quieted down when Hereret made a coughing sound that meant that they had said enough.

Tea: "Well, we can't keep going on about this." Then she turned to Yugi. "Want to go get some snacks before they are gone?"

Yugi: "Sure. Then we can go sit by the pharaoh and catch up."

Joey: "Hey! What about us?"

Tea: "You can come too, just don't go near the food. You have had enough." Looking like two naughty children the two bottomless pits and Ryo went over to where the pharaoh and Bakura sat which made Bakura get a slightly annoyed look on his face because he had to sit by Ryo. The pharaoh looked instantly happier but then took that back when Joey and Tristan started pouting about being exiled from the snack table. Tea and Yugi laughed at the scene and grabbed some snacks and joined them for a long catching up session. Mai, Hereret, and Mana started talking and getting aquaited too and everything went well for the rest of the night. Occasionally there were bursts of laughter coming from the pharaoh's table due to something Joey and Tristan had done or a well placed sarcastic comment made by Bakura who, surprisingly, seemed to enjoy himself. From the other end of the room, Hereret smiled because she had finally seen her brother actually have a good time again, like they used to. /_Perhaps/ _she thought, _/this worked out after all. / _

Twilightknight1594: And there you go.

Bakura: I can't believe this.

Atem: What?

Bakura: The you-and-me-getting-along factor.

Atem: But don't we have to get along to do this?

Bakura: No. We are free to argue as we please.

Twilightknight1594: Yeah, but you really haven't. The biggest fight has been that duel between you and Kaiba.

Atem: It's true.

Bakura: Still. I will _never _be _his_ friend.

Atem: I have to hold that position about him too.

Twilightknight1594: Ok. Have it your way.

Bakura: Like it should be.

Twilightknight1594: Ok, anyway, I am glad that you guys read this and I hope that you come back for next chapter. See you then.


	20. Goodbyes

Twilightknight1594: Chapter 20 everyone. I thought that it was cool that this made it to ten. Now I'm just kind of amazed.

Bakura: This just proves that you talk too much.

Atem: What are you talking about? She doesn't talk nearly as much as you. She barely talks at home either.

Twilightknight1594: Yeah and wasn't you who had a problem with chapter 16 saying that it was too Kaiba centric?

Bakura: First, that was his highness who said that. Second, I just agreed because he always acts like someone died and made him king of the world. I already have to deal with the pharaoh; we don't need someone worse to take over.

Atem: Bakura! Wait…someone took my place at the top of your list of people that you hate?

Bakura: No. I just think that he is more pompous then you. That would make a very unbearable ruler and then I would have to take him down. I don't have that kind of time.

Atem: Ok... Well, we should start the chapter.

Bakura: Fine. Here it is then.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yugi's Guest Room, 12:00 AM**

That night, everyone except Kaiba crashed at Yugi's place. He said that he would come and pick up Mokuba in the morning. He refused to stay at Yugi's house for obvious reasons. Amazingly, even though it didn't look like it from the outside, there was plenty of space for everyone in Yugi's house. The day had ended well and with nothing to worry about everyone was fast asleep. Everyone that is, except for Atem. He was staring out the closest window, deep in thought.

/_I never imagined that this could have happened. I got to see them again, after we all thought that it all ended with that one duel. It seems impossible. But, even so, this can't last forever. I will have to go back. I can't stay here, no matter how much I might want to. / _The pharaoh stood and walked over to the window and looked up at the full moon. He thought of what had happened in the past few days. He also thought of the past adventures with his friends. The last time he left was difficult for all of them. Now, how would this time go? The pharaoh's concentration was broken when he heard someone enter the room. Atem turned around to see the Thief King standing in his doorway.

Atem: "What do you want Bakura?" Bakura said nothing and walked over to the window and looked up at the moon for a brief moment. Then without turning his head, answered.

Bakura: "You are thinking about leaving, aren't you?" he said bluntly.

Atem: "Yes."

Bakura: "Hmph."

Atem: "Something strike you as funny?"

Bakura: "Not really funny. It's more minorly amusing than anything else."

Atem: "Is there any reason that you are here Bakura?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Bakura: "Yes. And I accomplished that."

Atem: "Then why are you still here?"

Bakura: "I can't go back in that room."

Atem: "Why? You think Zorc is hiding under the bed?" he said jokingly.

Bakura: "Ha ha, very funny pharaoh. No. My sister won't let me come in till I thank you for helping."

Atem: "Really?"

Bakura: "Yes. She says that she will not give me a hard time at home and completely ignore the last 5,000 years if I do. I'll be instantly forgiven and everything will be as it once was."

Atem: "Wow."

Bakura: "Yeah. The only problem is that I refuse to."

Atem: "I didn't expect you to."

Bakura: "That's what I told her but she still insisted."

Atem: "Well, last time I checked you didn't have any qualms about lying."

Bakura: "True. I could. Is the great pharaoh actually suggesting dishonesty?"

Atem: "I'm suggesting that you leave my room. I' m not in the best of moods Bakura and you aren't helping."

Bakura: "Fine. But pharaoh, you may be depressed for nothing."

Atem: "And how is that?"

Bakura: "You weren't supposed to come back last time, but you did. You could always do it again if you would bother to pay attention on the way back."

Atem: "Are you actually trying to be helpful when you have nothing to gain?"

Bakura: "No, it's just that that is so plain to see that it's stupid that you can't see it."

Atem: "Ah. Well, that thought did cross my mind Bakura, but I don't think so."

Bakura: "I thought you actually gave a care about them."

Atem: "I do. I just can't go back and forth. I may bring all kinds of problems and I have already interfered with their lives enough. It also just isn't how things work. There is a place that I belong, and I should be there."

Bakura: "Have it your way." He said as he turned and approached the door. Then, as he got to the door, he turned back around to see the pharaoh spaced out again while starring at the moon. Bakura couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness about the situation but shrugged it off. /_It isn't my problem that he refuses to help himself. /_ he thought to himself. Bakura turned and walked away to face his sister who in the mean time had fallen asleep on the bed forcing Bakura to take the floor. He didn't mind. He had grown used to sleeping on floors anyway and besides, he wouldn't have to lie to his sister. Back in Atem's room, the pharaoh had sat back down on the bed and was still thinking about the imminent future that lay ahead. /_I can't do anything about this. It has to happen. I guess that I just have to press on./ _With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep and on to uneasy dreams.

**Yugi's Kitchen, 10:00AM**

Everyone was gathered around the table and talking like they had all known each other since forever, which is what it felt like even with the additions of Hereret, Mana, and everyone else from Egypt. When Atem reached the doorway, he stopped and watched with a smile on his face. However, that smile was short lived because five seconds later Bakura was walking his way and Atem could already tell by his expression that he didn't have any good news.

Bakura: "It's decided. We are all ready to go after breakfast." This hit Atem like a ton of bricks. They would even have time to say a proper goodbye.

Atem: "What did Yugi and everyone say?" he said, maintaining his composure.

Bakura: "We decided to leave that to you."

Atem: "Ah. I see. Thank you Bakura." And he walked toward the table. Bakura watched behind him not getting any satisfaction from the pharaoh's evident distress. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Bakura was going to miss everyone too. Not for the same reasons as the pharaoh, but more in terms of getting on everyone's nerves and causing trouble. /_Great. It's catchy./_ he thought as he sat down. _/Not a problem. This will go away as soon as I see home./ _he thought. With that he sat and waited for the end.

The pharaoh approached the table and was greeted by his guardians getting up and bowing and Mana waving and saying hi. Then the expressions on their faces turned to be a little sadder because they knew of what would come to pass. The rest of the gang didn't seem to notice because they just made room for him and started passing the food his way. Atem ate an apple and drank some water but his appetite wasn't that great that morning. Yugi was the first to pick up on this.

Yugi: "Hey, pharaoh, is anything wrong? You don't seem too happy." Atem just looked at him for a bit. Then, looking down at his empty glass of water and nearly cored apple, he decided that he couldn't stall any longer. /_Well, this is it./_ The pharaoh stood, getting everyone's attention. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kaiba coming in and Mokuba running up to greet him. Then, noticing what he had done Mokuba quickly apologized and Kaiba looked up. He too must have noticed the saddened look on the pharaoh's face because he then got a look of minimal confusion. After the silence returned the pharaoh tried to speak again, but couldn't. He couldn't while his guardian's and Mana were in the room, so he looked over at them and they instantly got the message and they left. Hereret and Bakura also went into the other room. Looking confused, everyone else just turned to the pharaoh.

Joey: "Hey buddy, what's goin' on?"

Tristan: "Yeah, why did everyone leave?"

Atem: "Because there is something that I need to discuss with you and it would be easier if they weren't in the room."

Tea: "So…what is it?"

Joey: "Yeah. Go ahead." Looking up at his friends' expectant looks he tried to come up with an easy way to say this, but came up with none. Not having any other way to say this, he took a deep breath and spoke.

Atem: "We have to leave." He waited for a few seconds while this sunk in and Tea started to get a bit teary. Tristan though, didn't seem to quite get it.

Tristan: "So, when should we expect you next?" This comment earned him a hit to the head from Joey who was a bit teary himself.

Joey: "No you pea-brain! He means leave, as in 'I'm not coming back' kind of leaving." Tristan rubbed his head and then looked at the pharaoh who only nodded. Yugi got the same saddened look that Joey, Mokuba and Kaiba stood there a bit surprised, and Mai sat there not knowing what to say or do. She wasn't as close to the pharaoh as everyone else and didn't know what to say or do or anything, so she just stayed silent. Kaiba remained silent for a few moments and then spoke.

Kaiba: "So, this is actually it." Atem looked up, a bit surprised.

Atem: "Yes. I am pretty sure that this is the last time."

Kaiba: "Well, then I guess I should say what I didn't get to say last time." This earned him curious glances from everyone. "I had to admit during that duel that Yugi was the King of Games, but in my opinion, anyone who can defeat me as many times as you have also deserves some form of recognition. It was an honor." Everyone stared in minor shock and then turned to the pharaoh who was smiling.

Atem: "Same here. You are a true rival." Kaiba gave a small smirk of satisfaction and walked back to where Mokuba stood. Mokuba just looked up at his brother in minor astonishment. Then Mai stood.

Mai: "Alright, I guess it's my turn. I gotta say, you are a great duelist pharaoh, and an even better friend with a big heart to forgive me like you did. I'm gonna miss you."

Atem: "Thank you Mai but you don't need to thank us for that."

Mai: "Yeah, I do. I caused you guys some trouble and anyone else wouldn't have spoken to me afterwards, but you guys just welcomed me back. I have to thank you."

Joey: "Hey, no sweat Mai. We'll always forgive ya."

Mai: "Well, thanks Joey." She said as she sat down. Ryo stood in the corner completely silent. He didn't shed any tears, nor did he feel sad. He felt a bit happy, and he felt terrible for it. He wasn't happy that the pharaoh was going away, but he was glad that the spirit of the ring was going to be gone for what he hoped would be good this time. No matter if Bakura had changed, Ryo couldn't forgive him. He decided to stay silent. After a bit of silence Atem decided that it couldn't last forever.

Atem: "Well, I guess it's time."

Tea: "Right now?!" she said through a river of tears.

Atem: "Yes. There is no reason that everyone should have to stay any longer. We have to go."

Joey: "Oh man…" he said, openly crying.

Tristan: "Man. This is great." He said, choking back more tears. Yugi just sat there. Bakura chose this time to come out and end it. He and Hereret had been eavesdropping from around the corner to see what would happen and when it would be good to intervene. This had seemed like as good of time as any.

Bakura: "It's time. We're all ready." He said without expression or emotion in his voice. Everyone looked at him with either saddened or tear-filled eyes and something inside him tugged at him. Not able to endure this much longer, he stated his information again. "We're leaving pharaoh." He then turned and walked into the next room, knowing his message got through. Ryo was the only one to notice, but as Bakura had spoken, he said "pharaoh" with absolutely no spite. He said it in a saddened way. /_He couldn't actually be sad too, could he?/_ They had learned about new dimensions to the King of Thieves in this adventure, but could this be another one? He brushed off the idea as the pharaoh turned and walked toward the door. Atem had taken two steps when he was tackled from behind by Joey and Tristan in a giant headlock style hug.

Joey: "Man we are gonna miss you!" he said through tears.

Tristan: "Yeah buddy, we will." Wriggling out of the headlock Atem turned around and nodded.

Atem: "And I, all of you." He looked over at Yugi who just nodded. Yugi couldn't think of anything that he could really say, so that had to suffice. Then the pharaoh looked at Tea who had two streams running down her cheeks. Tea looked at him for a few seconds and then ran up and gave Atem a small hug. Then she backed away and smiled.

Tea: "Goodbye Atem. We'll always remember you."

Joey: "Yeah, always."

Atem: "Thank you." Then he nodded to Kaiba and Mai and walked through the front door to meet everyone else.

Bakura: "Ready?" The pharaoh just nodded and turned around to see everyone standing at the door either waving or just smiling.

Mana: "Goodbye guys!" she said through small tears with a large smile. The other guardians just nodded and Hereret stood beside her brother giving just a small smile. Then, in a flash of light, they were gone.

Joey: "Just like that, he's gone."

Tristan: "Yeah."

Yugi: "At least we got to see him again."

Tea: "Yeah. At least we got that." After a few moments the gang went inside and Kaiba left, but after that everyone was a little depressed, but they knew that their friend had gone to where he needed to be and that got them through. Mai joked with Tea about the hug she gave Atem, of course, and Joey and Tristan knew that it would be like that for a few days. Even Kaiba was a little down. Even more so than normal. Mokuba realized it but didn't say anything. Everything went as it normally did at Kaiba Corp. except there were first aid kits to pass out and Kaiba did what he did best, but that night the CEO and everyone else looked up at the moon and imagined their friend, at home, and hoped that he was ok.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: Another one done.

Atem: Wow. That is a pretty good ending.

Twilightknight1594: Actually, that isn't quite it.

Bakura: It certainly sounds like it.

Twilightknight1594: I have one more up my sleeve. That one will be it.

Atem: What could possibly come next though?

Twilghtknight1594: You'll see. This is a very sad chapter though. I hope that everyone enjoyed this and I hope that you come back for the next one. Bye.


	21. The end

Twilightknight1594: Here is the last chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys.

Bakura: They had better.

Atem: Don't put it like that.

Bakura: Well this took a while.

Atem: You still shouldn't say it like that.

Twilightknight1594: Chapter start.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Atem's Room, 12:00 AM, Egyptian Afterlife**

Atem lay in his bed, covered in the best silk available with the softest pillow in all of Egypt, but was still unable to sleep. It had been three months since he had left everyone for the second time, and part of him still wanted to go to Bakura and ask him to take him back. He knew he couldn't. He knew that he shouldn't. He knew that it would be breaking some kind of law of the cosmos but he still couldn't help it. He missed them. He rolled over and tried to go to sleep and had almost succeeded when he was shaken vigorously by something. He shot up and saw that what had shaken him was the Thief King.

Atem: "BAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Bakura: "Shhhh!! What did I say last time? Stone makes things echo and neither of us want any kind of attention."

Atem: "Well I don't want you in my room. Now what do you want?"

Bakura: "To blast you to the same corner of the Shadow Realm that Zorc is in." Atem was a bit surprised by that one.

Atem: "Still? Bakura, my father wasn't…" he got cut off.

Bakura: "No, not for that."

Atem: "Then for what?"

Bakura: "Because as much as I hate to admit it, I think I caught whatever disease you and your friends all share."

Atem: "What on…" Then the meaning of Bakura's words sunk in and the pharaoh just stared. "You mean that you actually miss them?"

Bakura: "I more miss causing trouble for them but in a way, yes. So get out of bed already, we're going to be late."

Atem: "Late for what?"

Bakura: "It has been three months pharaoh which means that it is Christmas there which means that there is a Christmas party with everyone there and I for one and mot going to miss crashing it. I figured you would want to come along."

Atem: "Are you serious?!" he said in total disbelief.

Bakura: "Do I look like I am joking? Now come on. If you want grab something that looks like a gift and let's go." Atem almost literally jumped out of bed but stopped when he thought of something. "What's the problem? Come on!"

Atem: "Everyone will think that I have gone missing again. Then they will…" Bakura once again cut him off.

Bakura: "No they won't. I knew you would say that so I broke in earlier and explained everything to the entire court."

Atem: "They didn't arrest you?"

Bakura: "They tried."

Atem: "And how did I not hear of this?"

Bakura: "I told them to keep their mouths shut."

Atem: "And how do you propose that we should get there without the Millennium Ring?" Just as he said that Bakura held up the very Millennium Item in question. "Now I _know _that Mahad didn't loan that to you."

Bakura: "No. I just took it five minutes ago."

Atem: "Bakura…" he said with a sigh.

Bakura: "Do you want to go or not?"

Atem: "I'm still not sure we should. Trust me, I want to go but I don't think that it is best."

Bakura: "Look, we aren't breaking some law of the cosmos or anything. If we were we would have found that out three months ago." Bakura looked over at the sundial in the room. "Oh skip the presents, if we don't leave now we will be late. Now come on." Atem grabbed his cape and walked over to Bakura and the two were gone in a bright flash. From around the corner, Mana couldn't help but smile.

**Tea's House, 6:00 PM, Christmas Eve**

Everyone had gotten over the sadness left behind from the pharaoh's departure just as it had before and everyone was enjoying themselves at the party that Tea was hosting. Even Kaiba and Mokuba showed up. Duke, Mai, Marik, Ishizu, and Serenity were there too. Odion would have come but he decided to stay and do duties in Egypt against Ishizu and Marik's pleas and Rebecca had to stay in California due to family visiting. Everyone was catching up and joking around. Everyone filled Marik, and Ishizu in about what had happened three months earlier and they were very shocked.

Marik: "Are you guys serious?"

Yugi: "Yeah. We couldn't believe it either."

Ishizu: "I can't believe it."

Marik: "I wonder why he had to leave."

Ishizu: "Brother, remember what I told you."

Marik: "I know, but if he could come back once he could do so again."

Joey: "Trust me, we'd love it, but it probably is for the best.

Duke: "You guys could have called."

Tristan: "Yeah Duke, we are gonna call in the middle of a world threatening battle that could end all life on earth just to tell you that."

Duke: "You could have done it afterwards."

Tea: "I guess. We were just so happy that we didn't think. Sorry about that."

Serenity: "It's ok Tea. We understand."

Yugi: "We just wish he could have stayed longer." He said as he got a little sad. Noticing this, Joey popped up with a sudden burst of energy and ran for the kitchen.

Joey: "I think I heard the bell ring! The cookies are done!"

Tea: "Stay out Joey! Those are for everyone!" Tristan followed suit, completely ignoring Tea.

Tristan: "Last one in there is a rotten egg!"

Duke: "Fine Tristan, but maybe you should go and get the cologne now. I'll get you some cookies Serenity." He said as he ran for the kitchen, passing Tristan.

Tristan: "DUKE!" he said as he got in the kitchen. Everyone else followed, not knowing that they were being watched.

**Outside:**

Bakura: "It's freezing. The heck with the original plan, I'm going in."

Atem: "It's not that bad. What original plan?"

Bakura: "Nothing really."

Atem: "Bakura…"

Bakura: "Really. It was a bit too flashy anyway. Oh, there's Ryo. The perfect one to open the door." He said with an evil grin as he went for the door. He knocked and waited with Atem over to the side, just watching to see Ryo's reaction.

**Inside the living room:**

Ryo had wrestled a cookie away from the fighting threesome and was now sitting comfortably on the couch. He took a bite of his cookie and then heard the doorbell ring.

/_That's funny. I thought all of the guests were here./ _He shrugged and went to open the door and was met with an evil grin that scared the life out of him.

Ryo: "AHH!" He yelled pretty loudly as he fell back, dropping his cookie. The scream was enough to everyone's attention and they all ran into the living room and just stared. Bakura just laughed.

Bakura: "Ryo, what have I told you about screaming like a girl? And look, you dropped your cookie. I'm amazed that you got one with those three running like madmen to get one. You must have gotten lucky. Oh well." With that he strolled in and sat right on the couch and just had a big smirk on his face. He loved the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces. Then he saw one he hadn't seen in a while. "Marik! Long time no see. What are you doing here?"

Marik: "I should be asking you that."

Bakura: "I'm here to crash the party of course. I'm also here to cause a little bit of trouble. How can you truly enjoy a holiday without a little chaos here and there?"

Joey: "Whoa, hold on. You're here? You can actually come back."

Bakura: "Didn't we settle this last time? Yes, I can."

Tristan: "Then, I he is here…"

Yugi: "Then the pharaoh must be!" Yugi said, and sure enough when everyone looked to the door they all saw the pharaoh standing in the doorway.

Atem: "Merry Christmas everyone." Everyone ran over and was really happy to see the pharaoh. Marik just stood there though.

Bakura: "What's your problem?"

Mark: "Well for one, you are here."

Bakura: "Tough luck."

Marik: "And second, I just can't believe that he is back."

Bakura: "Yeah. Well get used to it."

Joey: "Hey, Bakura!"

Bakura: "Yes?"

Joey: "Did you bring the pharaoh?" Bakura shot the pharaoh a look that was meant to ask if he had said anything but the pharaoh shook his head. Then he mouthed 'Not one word.' Bakura dropped his evil glare and recomposed himself.

Bakura: "Yes. I decided that you people were getting off too easy. I had to crash the party and his highness tagged along."

Yugi: "Is that true pharaoh?"

Atem: "Yes. It is." The pharaoh decided to let Bakura keep his pride. Nobody had to know that he had actually warmed up to him. But then Joey did something unexpected.

Joey: "So Mana and Hereret's plan worked!" he said as he ran over and gave Bakura a small headlock. Everyone in the room went pale, even Kaiba. Bakura jumped up and threw Joey's arm off.

Bakura: "WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Joey: "Nothing. I'm just celebrating the fact that you're goin' soft."

Bakura: "I am not!"

Joey: "Are too!"

Bakura: "I am not! Don't make me prove it. I'm not afraid to send every person in this room to the Shadow Realm if I have to in order to probe my point either!"

Yugi: "Ok Bakura, calm down. We get it. You're not going soft."

Tristan: "Yeah so please stop with the threats."

Bakura: "So long as no one ever accuses me of that again."

Atem: "They all promise now calm down." Bakura shot him a look.

Bakura: "Fine. Now, where are the cookies?" With that he strolled past Marik and went for the gingerbread men on the counter.

Everyone started laughing and joking again after asking the pharaoh a series of questions which focused around if he would ever have to leave permanently. His response?

Atem: "You guys don't have to worry. I will definantly be coming around again." That got a large cheer from everyone and a reminder from Bakura that he would be around too which bugged Ryo but he got over it. He had dealt with him for years so a softer version of the Thief King shouldn't be that bad. That was the next question, which came from Marik, but the pharaoh just said that they would have to wait and see. The party continued and when it got late Atem walked outside and stared at the stars. They looked the same way they had three months ago: envious. Only, this time Atem thought it was for a different reason.

/_Perhaps, this time, it is because I have better company./_ he thought. Then he heard someone come up behind him.

Bakura: "What are you doing?"

Atem: "Looking at the stars. You?"

Bakura: "Oh, bugging Ryo and giving Marik some problems. That was an added surprise."

Atem: "Just try to avoid a fight."

Bakura: "Don't worry, I am. Of course, he is too much of a wimp to fight me anyway."

Marik: "I heard that!" he yelled, causing Bakura to turn around.

Bakura: "Well it's true. Otherwise you wouldn't have had your Rare Hunters go after the God Cards. You would have done it yourself."

Atem: "Bakura we don't need to bring that up."

Marik: "It's ok pharaoh. I'll get him back."

Joey: "Hey, what's everyone looking at?!" he asked as he ran out of the house.

Tristan: "Yeah, the food and stuff's inside."

Atem: "Yes, but the stars are out here." Everyone looked up and stared. They seemed to shine more brightly than normal for some reason.

Tea: "They are beautiful."

Ishizu: "Like little gems."

Atem looked around and saw that he was surrounded by all his friends, something that he thought that he would never experience again. He looked back up at the sky again and smiled. This was a very merry Christmas indeed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twilightknight1594: The end.

Atem: Wow. We are finally here.

Twilightknight1594: Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this story.

Atem: Yes, thank you very much. Bakura, shouldn't you thank them.

Bakura: Why? It's optional for them to read this.

Twilightknight1594: But these people are your fans. You should at least say thanks.

Bakura: Fine. Thanks.

Atem: (sigh) Thant's probably all we will get.

Twilightknight1594: I guess. Now I get to go to my next story.

Atem: You already have one planned?

Bakura: Are we in there?

Twilightknight1594: You'll just have to see. Goodbye! And Happy New Year! And thanks again to everyone. Bye!

Atem: Goodbye!

Bakura: See ya.

Joey: Hey! We want to say goodbye too! Goodbye! Thanks for reading!

Bakura: What are you doing?

Tristan: What do you think? See ya!

Tea: Thanks for reading!

Yugi: Happy New Year!

Ryo: Same from me.

Marik: See ya!

Ishizu: Goodbye everyone.

Duke: Happy New Year.

Mai: Goodbye!

Mana: And goodbye from everyone from Egypt too!

Atem: Hi Mana.

Hereret: See ya guys. Nice meeting you.

Bakura: Are we done yet?

Twilightnight1594:Yeah. We are. Bye!


End file.
